


God's Dragon

by Lychee1998



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee1998/pseuds/Lychee1998
Summary: (Posté précédemment sur skyrock -ha- et probablement sur ff.net)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma, Lavi/OC, Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

Début décembre, trois heures du matin. Dans la chapelle, une cloche sonna ses trois coups. Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bookman, Lavi sortit de sa torpeur avec un sursaut. Il se redressa légèrement, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, perdu dans cette brèche entre l'épuisement et l'insomnie. Il se sentait engourdi, l'esprit ralenti et comme pataugeant dans la mélasse. La vision paisible de la neige tombant du ciel avait cet effet sur la plupart des gens, et pour une fois, il n'y faisait pas exception. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il aimait ou non la sensation, trop habitué à sentir ses pensées fuser dans son crâne. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le froid lui brûla le visage, mais il l'ignora. Il leva la tête, et tendit la main à l'extérieur. Un flocon s'échoua dans sa paume et y fondit immédiatement. 

Il soupira sèchement, et glissa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les épaisses mèches rousses pour tenter de se réveiller, les sourcils froncés de frustration. Sa dernière mission avait été un fiasco. Il s'était encore une fois retrouvé face à des Noés ; Tyki encore une fois, accompagné d'un autre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré. Lui et Miranda n'avaient rien pu faire, et l'Innocence avait été détruite sous ses yeux, en plus des corps de trois Traqueurs qu'ils avaient dû ramener avec eux. Par miracle - ou plus probablement grâce au bon vouloir de Tyki - il s'en était tiré avec seulement une épaule démise, quelques côtes cassées et une série de vilaines entailles, et Miranda souffrait surtout d'épuisement après un usage brutal de son Innocence. Mais l'estime personnelle de Lavi en avait pris un sacré coup. 

Il tendit à nouveau la main, cette fois pour la refermer sèchement sur quelques flocons qui flottaient dans sa direction. Alors que les Akumas, Noés, et même ses camarades ne cessaient de progresser, il sentait qu'il stagnait ; réticent malgré lui à entrer davantage en résonance avec sa propre Innocence. Les remarques incessantes de Bookman n'aidaient pas, d'ailleurs. 

Lavi prit une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer de nouveau, son estomac réduit à une boule de nœuds. Il devait arrêter de tout prendre autant à cœur, il le savait. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans la forêt de conifères, qui s'étendait en contrebas de la tour. Ne t'implique pas dans cette guerre, disait le vieux. Tu dois rester un observateur, comme pour toutes les batailles précédentes. Mais cette guerre-là n'était-elle pas différente des autres? N'était-elle pas Sainte? N'avaient-ils pas été choisis par Dieu Lui-même pour accomplir cette mission? S'il n'était qu'un observateur silencieux, pourquoi la perte de cette Innocence lui faisait-elle tant de peine?

Soudain, quelque chose bougea, loin dans son champs de vision, et sa bulle éclata. Un arbre avait frémi à l'orée de la forêt, et ses questions existentielles retournèrent à leur place, au fin fond de son esprit. Avait-il rêvé ? Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, pas encore réellement attentif. Un nouveau frisson secoua les branches, un peu plus à gauche du premier endroit. Le regard entraîné de Lavi fut cette fois comme aimanté par le mouvement. Certes, un peu de vent s'était levé, mais l'agitation sèche des branches ne concordait pas avec le balancement régulier des autres arbres. De plus, l'énergie émanant de la Congrégation -entre les champs de protection, Hevlaska et la simple aura du bâtiment- avait depuis longtemps repoussé les animaux et les hommes. N'appartenant ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, quelque chose approchait. Il y eut un troisième mouvement, plus proche cette fois, et plus sec encore. 

Lavi se redressa, entièrement sur ses gardes à présent. Il fit un rapide état mental de la situation : aucune alarme n'avait été activée, et tout le monde semblait encore endormi. Ce qui pouvait exclure la possibilité d'un Akuma ou d'un Noé ; à moins, évidemment, que les barrières de défense n'aient été trafiquées. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ; les travaux de réparation incessants depuis l'attaque en témoignaient. Légèrement penché en avant pour ne rien rater, il plissa son œil découvert. Une forme ondula alors hors des fourrées, se tortillant comme une couleuvre dans l'épaisse couche de neige. A vue d’œil, malgré la distance, ça devait bien mesurer six ou sept mètres de long ; tout en corps noueux, long et mince comme une vipère. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Lavi nota les petits bonds patauds que la chose effectuait dans la neige, comme poussée par de courtes pattes. Tout à coup, elle s'écrasa dans la poudreuse et resta immobile, comme à bout de force. 

Un éclair déchira la nuit. 

Lavi ferma vivement les paupières, un réflexe pour protéger sa rétine du violent flash de lumière verte. Il eut un mouvement de recul, trébuchant sur une pile de journaux. Il se releva avec maladresse et revint précipitamment à la fenêtre, se penchant dans le vide et cherchant fébrilement la créature du regard. Le serpent géant avait disparu, mais quelque chose d'autre gisait à sa place dans la neige, inerte ; une petite forme frêle blottie dans le creux au milieu de la poudreuse. Plissant l’œil avant de l'écarquiller complètement, Lavi finit par réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, non sans stupeur.

C'était un corps ; indubitablement humanoïde, et que la neige ne tarderait pas à recouvrir. Lavi se redressa sans attendre, le cœur battant. Il devait aller voir, son instinct de Bookman le lui criait. Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. Il s'empara précipitamment de sa veste et du holster contenant son Maillet -encore une fois réparé-, attrapa ses bottes et son écharpe, et sortit dans le couloir. La tour était toujours plongée dans le silence, personne ne bondissait hors de sa chambre en brandissant son Innocence. C'était... plutôt rassurant. Aucune alarme, aucun danger immédiat, non ? Parfait pour son furetage. Lavi prit soin de fermer sa porte en douceur sans prendre la peine de tourner la clé pour éviter le cliquetis de la serrure, dont le mécanisme en manque de graissage était plus bruyant que l'estomac d'Allen en plein après-midi. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, ses bottes à la main. Il lui semblait que son souffle s'entendait depuis l'autre bout de la citadelle. La pierre froide lui gelait déjà les orteils et les talons. Depuis l'attaque, l'ascenseur n'était de service que de jour, lorsque quelqu'un pouvait le contrôler manuellement. Les escaliers, presque à l'abandon jusqu'alors, avaient été rapidement rendus à nouveau utilisables, mais personne ne s'était encore penché sur les aspects confortables. La température devait être à peine plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur, et l'odeur d'humidité agressait le nez de Lavi. 

Il s'arrêta soudain, la main sur la rampe humide et un pied encore en l'air. Par où voulait-il passer ? Avec un peu de réflexion, l'entrée principale n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée. Même en pleine nuit, il y aurait quelqu'un dans les parages, en train de faire sa ronde. Certes, le Gardien n'était plus, mais d'autres avaient pris sa place, encore plus stressés et près à lancer l'alerte au moindre bruit. Et Lavi ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit mettre fin à sa petite excursion secrète. Il voulait enquêter seul, merci bien. Il hésita, pinça les lèvres, et se décida. Une fois enfin arrivé au premier niveau de la tour, il bifurqua vers la bibliothèque. Il aperçut tout juste la lueur vacillante d'une torche au loin, prouvant que quelqu'un faisait bien sa ronde. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à une rangée précise plaquée contre le mur, dont les livres n'avaient sûrement pas été empruntés depuis des années. Après un regard autour de lui, il tira l'un des ouvrages, et une partie de l'étagère se décala d'une cinquantaine de centimètres dans un grincement. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, retenant son souffle. Silence. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Rassuré, il s'autorisa un bref sourire en coin. Bingo. On pouvait compter sur un apprenti du clan des Bookmen pour noter la moindre faille, surtout en considérant le temps qu'il passait dans cette partie spécifique de la tour. 

Après un dernier coup d’œil derrière lui, il se glissa dans le passage. Il frémit légèrement d'inconfort, ses épaules touchant la pierre suintante du mur. Il pouvait déjà sentir le courant d'air provenant de la sortie, l'odeur de mousse et de neige. D'un geste, il repoussa la toile d'araignée couverte de givre sur son passage. Son pied toucha enfin un peu de neige, et il s'arrêta le temps d'enfiler ses bottes, sa veste et sa précieuse écharpe, son holster attaché autour de la cuisse. Puis, écartant d'un bras un pan de plantes grimpantes qui servait à masquer l'entrée des yeux non avertis, il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Le vent lui mordit aussitôt le visage, coupant son souffle et la circulation sanguine au bout de ses doigts, et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses gants. Il remonta son écharpe sur son nez, et enfouit un moment ses mains sous ses aisselles pour les garder au chaud. Il lui fallait à présent repérer l’intrus.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse contre ses côtes, presque douloureusement après ses derniers combats. Akuma, Compatible ou quoique ça puisse être d'autre, il tenait ici une chance de compenser ses derniers échecs. Il raffermit sa prise sur son Maillet, sentant l'Innocence vibrer de façon rassurante contre son épiderme. Il fit quelques pas de plus dans la poudreuse; ses semelles s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres. Il scanna les environs, marqua une pause pour essuyer d'un revers de manche les gouttelettes glacées prises dans ses cils. Il fit un nouveau pas assez mal assuré, puis un autre. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus des bâtiments, et le vent s'était levé cette fois ; la paisible chute de neige se changeait progressivement en blizzard. Il manquerait bientôt de temps. En plissant l’œil, il pouvait apercevoir l'orée du bois. Un peu plus sur la gauche... Il ne devait plus être très loin.

Il sentit alors son pied buter dans quelque chose, et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa maladroitement en allongeant son Maillet contre le sol, et pesta dans son écharpe. Il baissa les yeux, et bloqua son souffle ; il l'avait trouvée. La chose était presque recouverte de neige à ce point. C'était un miracle qu'il l'ai repérée, œil aiguisé ou non. Seuls quelques membres aussi blancs que le reste faisait encore surface, et Lavi crut discerner des cheveux un peu plus haut. Il s'accroupit rapidement, et déblaya rapidement ce qu'il pouvait, estimant qu'il devait être au niveau d'une tête. Une plainte étouffée, plus animale qu'humaine, lui parvint alors. Quoique ce soit, c'était toujours en vie. Il redoubla d'efforts, et murmura entre ses dents serrées :

-Tiens bon, j'y suis presque...

Ses doigts effleurèrent alors de la peau nue, et il tressaillit. Peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, le froid ne tarderait plus à le tuer. Il gratta donc encore, dos au vent pour couper la route à de nouveaux flocons, claquant des dents à présent. Enfin, il acheva de dégager un buste, et il se figea en comprenant ce qu'il avait sous le regard.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, la peau bleuie par le froid mais qu'il devinait naturellement très pâle. Une masse de cheveux emmêlés couleur jais cachait une partie de son visage, et des plaies et des ecchymoses recouvraient son corps. Ah. Et totalement nue, malgré une température bien en dessous de zéro. Lavi ignora la multitude de questions qui ricochaient dans sa tête, certaines plus intelligentes que d'autres. Il lui lui prit rapidement le poignet, puis posa ses doigts sur sa gorge, en quête d'un pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant le faible battement d'un cœur.

-Tu es encore vivante... murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour la malheureuse.

Il retira son écharpe et sa veste. Le vent s'engouffra sous son t-shirt, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Il serra les dents, mais elles claquaient toujours de façon incontrôlable.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va te sortir de là...

Il passa sa chaude veste d'Exorciste sur les épaules de la fille. La tournant pour lui passer une manche, il remarqua alors la longue marque en forme de crucifix sur son abdomen, là où il aurait dû trouver un nombril. Innocence ? Fasciné, il y passa les doigts, sursautant lorsque la marque s'éclaira d'un discret halo vert. Compatible ? Simple porteuse ? Mais que faisait-elle là, dans cet état, par un temps pareil? Était-elle liée à la créature qu'il avait vu ramper plus tôt ? Il secoua la tête. Il aurait le temps de poser ses questions plus tard, lorsqu'il serait sûr qu'ils ne mourraient pas de froid. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses frêles épaules, et la souleva sans peine. La tête de la jeune femme roula contre son torse, inerte. Il posa sur elle un regard interdit, avant d'entreprendre sa marche en sens inverse. Il sentait le vent lui geler la peau, et la neige qui remplissait ses bottes. Il mit un temps inquiétant à faire ne serait-ce que la moitié du chemin. La fille frissonnait désormais violemment contre lui, presque une convulsion, et il ne sentait plus ses orteils. Il articula dans un souffle, encore une fois plus pour lui que pour son précieux chargement :

-On y est presque, ça va aller...

Enfin, il s'engouffra à nouveau dans le passage, toujours sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Le silence chassa ce qui lui restait de réticence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une ennemie. Il dut marcher de biais pour se frayer un chemin, mais se retrouva sans trop de problèmes dans la bibliothèque, toujours plongée dans le noir. Son périple jusqu'au hall principal s'effectua sans accroc, et la fille tremblait même un peu moins maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'à atteindre les escaliers, et il serait tranquille.

Il entendit alors des pas. Pris de panique, il chercha une cachette du regard. Il s'adossa rapidement contre un pilier, bloquant son souffle. C'était complètement irrationnel, mais il refusait d'être découvert maintenant. Depuis que Central avait décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires des Exorcistes, il valait mieux y réfléchir à deux fois avant de divulguer la moindre information. La lueur d'une lampe passa à quelques mètres ; néanmoins, la personne s'éloigna sans le remarquer. La lumière disparut comme elle était apparue, accompagnée d'un bruit de pas régulier. Une fois assuré d'être seul, Lavi soupira de soulagement, avant de poser les yeux sur sa protégée. Elle avait déjà repris quelques couleurs, et son Innocence luisait doucement sur son ventre. Il marmonna :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Il pouvait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Signaler son existence à l'Ordre. Sa gorge se noua aussitôt. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas complètement voir son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa silhouette svelte et fragile lui rappelaient Lenalee. Ou plutôt, Lenalee lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois. Meurtrie, brisée par la guerre et les mauvais traitements imposés par Luberier, effondrée devant une marée de cercueils, et couverte de bandages. 

Un instant... Lenalee ?

Lavi hésita encore une poignée de secondes, et finalement, il se décida ; il la garderait avec lui cette nuit, le temps qu'elle se remette, puis demanderait conseil à Lenalee elle-même. Bien que sa cadette, elle avait clairement la tête bien plus froide que lui dans ce genre de situation. Il prit la direction de ses quartiers. Le bruit et la sensation de ses bottes trempées lui fit regretter de ne pas les avoir enlevées en rentrant, mais son chargement l'empêchait d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte, ajusta sa prise sur la fille, et tourna maladroitement la poignée à l'aide de son coude. Une fois dans sa chambre, il referma aussi silencieusement que possible à l'aide de son épaule. Il n'entendit qu'un "clic", et s'adossa enfin contre le mur.

-Home sweet home, finalement on y est...

Après réajustement de sa prise, et il enjamba une pile de carnets, et déposa doucement son chargement sur son lit défait, sous celui heureusement vide de Bookman ; depuis sa dernière mission, son maître avait dû prendre la décision de partir en missions sans Lavi, le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Ce qui avait à la base était comme une punition était à présent une bénédiction ; au moins, cela laissait Lavi avec la chambre pour lui seul, lui permettant ainsi de gérer la situation actuelle sans devoir d'explications à son maître. Pour le moment du moins.

Il tourna les talons en frottant ses bras pour ramener un peu de sang chaud dans ses doigts. Il devait faire vite. Sans plus de cérémonie, il jeta ses bottes près du chauffage. Il attrapa rapidement quelques serviettes qui pendaient sur un fil à linges traversant la pièce, et en glissa avec maladresse une grande sous le corps inerte de la fille. Il alluma ensuite une lampe à huile, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, et s'assit au bord du lit pour commencer enfin à la sécher. Il n'était pas étranger à cette tâche, fréquentes sur les champs de batailles, même s'il avait plutôt eu l'habitude de nettoyer des cadavres pour aider à les reconnaître. S'occuper d'une vivante était un changement appréciable. 

Il fut néanmoins forcé de prendre ses précautions. La peau, non seulement couvertes de plaies et de bleus, se changeait à certains endroit en un fin tissu écailleux ; creux des coudes et des genoux, angles délicats des mâchoires, arches des pieds et dos des mains, quelques autres mouchetant ses tempes. Il nota aussi ses traits fins, étranges, son visage légèrement triangulaire, encadré d'oreilles pointues et finement ourlées -qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles de Krory-, les palmures entres ses doigts, doigts munis de griffes. Certes, ce type de caractéristiques n'étaient pas rares chez les Symbiotiques, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins déstabilisantes.

L'Innocence sur son ventre s'illumina alors un bref instant, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Lavi recula vivement. Il trébucha en arrière, recula précipitamment sur son séant, et saisit son Maillet sans même y réfléchir. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance aussi vite ! Il resta figé, surveillant les réactions de la rescapée en face de lui. Elle s'était redressée, épaules rentrées, aussi immobile que lui. Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et ses pupilles réduites à deux lignes verticales. Ses iris, vert jade, prenaient presque toute la place, ne laissant voir qu'une mince portion de sclérotique, et une membrane mince et translucide -une troisième paupière?- finissait de disparaître dans le coin de son œil.

Lavi sentit son sang se glacer. Il savait maintenant ce qu'on ressentait face à une bête sauvage prise au piège... Les yeux qui le dévisageaient s'illuminèrent alors l'espace d'un instant, et les pupilles s'arrondirent doucement. Lavi frémit, une étrange sensation soulevant son estomac et enserrant ses poumons comme un étaux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, manquant d'air durant une poignée de seconde. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il commis une erreur ? Bookman avait raison, il était définitivement devenu un idiot inconscient ! 

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Ex...or...ciste ?...

Lavi se détendit sensiblement. Elle parlait. Elle avait la voix cassée par l'épuisement et la nervosité, mais il ne sentait plus aucune animosité en elle. Elle était à peine sur la défensive désormais, juste... incrédule, et à bout de force. Il tenta de répondre, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à former des mots.

-Oui, je... 

Il se redressa, se racla la gorge.

-Je suis un Exorciste. Lavi. Tu es à la Congrégation.

-Je...

Elle gigota pour prendre une position plus confortable, et ses cheveux sales balayèrent ses flancs. Lavi était certain de pouvoir compter ses côtes. Elle désigna alors la croix sur son ventre, l'air de chercher ses mots. Elle humecta péniblement ses lèvres, la main tremblante. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, Lavi remarqua son accent épais, les intonations presque gutturales, malgré sa voix plutôt chantante. Parler lui semblait difficile, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment. Elle parvint enfin à articuler :

-Toi... dire... Compa... -tible... Innocence ?

Il suivit son geste du regard avant de relever la tête, un peu embarrassé. Mise à part une serviette abandonnée sur son épaule, elle était toujours nue. Elle esquissa alors un sourire étrange, comme surprise ou même amusée, ses sourcils un peu haussés et ses yeux plus ronds. Lavi eut une drôle d'impression, et ses oreilles le chauffèrent davantage. Il n'avait absolument pas parlé de Compatible. Pas à voix haute du moins. Lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Elle fit alors un drôle de mouvement de tête, comme si elle tentait d'acquiescer. 

-Alice... souffla-t-elle alors, chaque syllabe comme sortant du fond de sa gorge.

Elle se désigna maladroitement, la lumière se reflétant dans la fine membrane entre ses doigts.

-Alice... savoir ton... penser ?

Elle tapota sa tempe, avant de réfléchir et de désigner l'emplacement approximatif de son cœur -Dieu tout puissant, il fallait vraiment la couvrir.

-Ici. Je... hm. Entendre ? 

Elle fronça le nez, frustrée. Elle fit quelques mouvements de bouche, remuant bizarrement sa mâchoire, ce qui confirma la théorie de Lavi. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment, et les bases de langage qu'elle avait ne devaient pas être très solides. Il s'enquit, prenant soin de parler assez lentement et de bien articuler :

-"Alice" ? C'est ton nom?

Elle -Alice- acquiesça encore de son étrange manière, dodelinant maladroitement de la tête comme un petit animal. Il la dévisagea un moment, interdit. Elle avait l'air jeune, avec ses yeux immenses et sa voix malgré tout fluette ; presque -ah- innocente . Pourtant, il restait déstabilisé, mal à l'aise. Cette même impression profondément bizarre que la première fois qu'il avait vu Allen. Par dépit, il fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire, tentant d'identifier son accent pour savoir d'où elle pouvait venir. Sans grande réussite. Elle pouvait à peine parler, il lui faudrait plus de matière pour pouvoir mener son enquête.

Alice détourna alors le regard, les lèvres réduites à une ligne pâle.

-Peur ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Lavi ne répondit pas, ne pouvant pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment de vive voix, mais conscient désormais qu'elle pouvait savoir la vérité sans qu'il prononce le moindre mot. Elle secoua la tête, et posa un doigt sur la croix sur son ventre.

-Ça. Ex-or... ciste.

-Tu es venue pour devenir Exorciste ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Elle acquiesça, relevant les yeux sur lui. Pleine de questions muettes et d'inquiétudes. Lavi prit le temps de réfléchir, sans la quitter du regard. Évidemment qu'elle deviendrait Exorciste, si son Innocence avait un intérêt pour l'Ordre. Mais comment avait-elle pris connaissance de tout ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots correctement, savait-elle seulement ce qu'était le rôle d'un Exorciste ? Indécis, il demanda :

-Est-ce que... quelqu'un t'a envoyé ici?

Elle se raidit, et garda le silence. Elle frissonna alors, et son regard se voila ; elle tangua, et commença à chuter en avant. Lavi la rattrapa par les épaules juste à temps. Il l'aida à se rallonger, inquiet. Elle était encore glacée.

-Okay, doucement, on va faire par étape... Tu dois te reposer, on parlera demain. Tu peux boire ?

Elle émit juste un léger bruit pour approuver. Quelques gorgées d'infusions et deux bouillottes plus tard, Alice était dans les bras de Morphée, enveloppée dans une montagne de couvertures. Lavi comprit avec dépit qu'il ferait nuit blanche, et s'installa avec un manuscrit, en tailleur sur un coussin. Il garda son Maillet à portée de main, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin cette nuit. Et son instinct le trompait rarement.

Il n'avait pourtant encore aucune idée des événements qui allaient suivre.

.

Lavi se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'étouffer. Il ouvrit son œil valide, mais il faisait trop sombre. Il tenta de se relever, et fut surpris par le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Il revint un peu à lui, et finit par additionner deux et deux. 

-Alice? souffla-t-il.

Il croisa alors deux yeux luisant dans l'obscurité. Elle le scrutait, le cou tendu, les pupilles bien plus rondes et reflétant le moindre brin de lumière. Comme un chat. Ses yeux changèrent brièvement de teinte, et un sourire découvrit ses canines dans un semblant de sourire enfantin. Elle était visiblement rassurée. Pas Lavi.

-Lavi.

L'intéressé déglutit, s'efforçant de garder son regard assez haut, les joues et les oreilles déjà brûlantes. Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, avoir une femme nue sous les yeux lui aurait probablement plu. Il n'était pas réputé difficile en matière de filles. Mais pas cette fois. Il avait définitivement besoin d’un coup de main. Une aide féminine, plus exactement.

-Okay, Alice, je... Il faudrait que tu te pousses. Ça marche ?

Il se sentait ridicule, à trébucher sur ses mots, le rouge aux joues comme un gamin. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était la possibilité d'une rouste si quelqu'un le découvrait dans une position pareille. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, et il espérait choisir la bonne personne. Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira alors, et Lavi se sentit de nouveau comme un livre ouvert à la bonne page. Il frémit, peu sûr d'aimer la sensation. Elle plissa alors le nez. Elle balbutia :

-Qui?

Elle avait lu ses intentions. Comprenait-elle, au moins ? Il le saurait bien assez vite. Il la repoussa fermement, et la couvrit d'un dessus de lit, s'assurant au passage qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle ne sembla pas ravie lorsqu'il lui mit le thermomètre dans la bouche, mais elle se laissa faire en roulant simplement des yeux. Lavi souffla de soulagement en voyant les chiffres. Température normale, quoique encore un peu basse. Il prit aussi son poignet, et constata que son pouls était plus régulier que lorsqu'il l'avait bordée plus tôt. Il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante de son plan. Alice s'assit en tailleur sur le lit tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver son golem, ne le quittant pas une seconde du regard. Lavi finit par déterrer la petite boule ailée de sous une pile de vêtements, et il s'empressa de contacter Lenalee. La voix ensommeillée de la jeune femme lui parvint au bout de quelques secondes:

-Lavi ? Tout va bien, il est...

Pause. Elle soupira longuement de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-... A peine six heures... Je rentre à peine de mission, tu sais ?

Lavi se promit mentalement de s'excuser platement plus tard, un problème plus urgent sur les bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Lena, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main...

Lenalee sembla aussitôt bien plus réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A l'entente de son ton inquiet, Lavi ajouta avec un léger rire gêné, tout en frottant sa nuque toujours brûlante de sa main libre:

-Comment t'expliquer... Tu vas rire...

Il jeta un regard peu rassuré à Alice. Elle avait quitté sa place sur le lit, et déambulait désormais dans la chambre sur des pieds mal assurés, la couverture sur ses épaules menaçant de glisser à tout moment.

-Il... vaut mieux que je t'explique de vive voix. Je te revaudrai ça. Oh, et amène des vêtements de rechange si tu peux.

Après un silence, Lenalee lâcha :

-D'accord, j'arrive dans une minute.

Elle raccrocha sans plus attendre. Le bon point de leur longue amitié était qu'elle avait cessé de poser des questions sur les manies étranges de Lavi depuis un certain temps. 

Lavi resta immobile une poignée de secondes, puis laissa son golem repartir voleter dans son coin ; la minuscule machine se percha sur une haute pile d'ouvrages, et reprit son mode veille avec une petit bruit de satisfaction. 

Un grondement sourd attira soudain l'attention de Lavi, et il se retourna vivement. Alice le fixait, ses oreilles -définitivement mobiles- frémissant d'anxiété. Le même son guttural, déstabilisant provenant d'un corps aussi frêle, quitta sa gorge. 

-Pourquoi... venir ? gronda-t-elle.

-Je lui ai demandé un peu d'aide, expliqua Lavi en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, son regard plein d'incompréhension. Il s'arrêta net.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors brièvement.

Lavi sentit une vague de souvenirs remonter de force à la surface, parasitant ses pensées. C'est l'une des nôtres, non?! Il se rappela ses larmes sur le bateau, revit le corps inerte de son amie sur le pont du navire, sentit l'odeur de chair brûlée et de sang, et fut pris de nausées. Les images, bien trop réelles, dansèrent devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à fermer ses paupières pour les faire disparaître. Sa main saisit machinalement le bord du lit superposé pour le stabiliser. La sensation disparut cependant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il secoua la tête, déstabilisé, un début de migraine battant ses tempes. A quelques pas de lui, Alice semblait mortifiée, plus pâle encore qu'avant. Elle bredouilla quelque chose, mais Lavi n'eut pas le temps de la faire répéter. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lenalee plutôt inquiète, la marque de son oreiller encore sur la joue, une chemise trop grande sur les épaules. Lavi se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

-Lenalee, tu es déjà là! Alors, ne panique pas, voici-...

Un craquement semblable à celui de la foudre et un grand flash de lumière l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Il porta instinctivement un bras devant son visage pour se protéger de la forte lumière. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Lenalee activer son Innocence dans un second flash avant de se retourner. Il se figea, le souffle coupé.

-Bordel de -...

Alice avait disparu, laissant place à la créature qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Il s'agissait plus d'un dragon que d'un serpent, quatre courtes pattes soutenant son long corps couverts d'écailles semblables à des copeaux de nacre. Sur toute la longueur de son dos courait une sorte de nageoire dorsale, une fine membrane vert pâle reliant des aiguilles souples, noires comme le charbon et sûrement aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir. Une queue dans les mêmes couleurs et elle aussi palmée, battait furieusement l'air derrière et renversa quelques piles de documents au passage. Et surtout, sur le front de la créature luisait un crucifix, indubitablement une Innocence. 

Lorsque la chose gronda, ses yeux couleur jade étincelant de cette crainte animale qu'il avait déjà vue, tous les doutes et questionnements que pouvait avoir Lavi s'évaporèrent. Cette chose était bien Alice.

Il vit les muscles se bander sous sa peau de reptile, et comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir, il s'interposa. Elle découvrit les crocs, sifflant de peur et de colère, et la crête sur son dos se hérissant. Cependant, elle s'immobilisa. Lavi tendit une main vers elle et ordonna, aussi fermement que possible :

-Alice, calme-toi! 

Nouveau sifflement de frustration. Il reprit, aussi rassurant que possible :

-Tout va bien, ce n'est rien ! 

-Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois?! cingla Lenalee en jetant un regard abasourdi à son camarade.

Elle semblait aussi prête à mordre que le monstre face à eux.

-Laisse moi un moment pour régler ça ! se défendit Lavi.

Il tendit à nouveau une main qu'il voulait apaisante vers Alice.

-Alice, c'est Lenalee. Elle ne te fera pas de mal. Calme-toi, tout ira bien...

L'énorme dragon -elle semblait clairement à l'étroit dans la chambre déjà sérieusement encombrée- gronda sourdement en fixant Lenalee, son échine néanmoins légèrement moins hérissée. Sa tête oscilla de droite à gauche, à la façon d'un cobra devant un charmeur de serpent. Lavi se força à sourire.

-Oui... Tout va bien. Personne ne fera de mal à qui que ce soit, tu as ma parole.

Alice croisa alors son regard, et elle émit une vague plainte. Elle toisa à nouveau Lenalee, indécise, une série de cliquetis quittant sa gorge. Elle fit un pas, glissant légèrement pour se rapproche de Lavi, son museau encore froncé laissant apercevoir bien assez de ses crocs tranchants. Lenalee murmura alors :

-Oh... Lavi, tu as remarqué? Je crois que ça-... qu’elle veut te protéger…

Lavi l’interrogea du regard. Etait-ce vraiment le meilleur moment pour faire de l'analyse comportemental ? Il constata cependant en observant Alice un instant que, effectivement, elle semblait se placer de plus en plus entre lui et Lenalee. C'était... flatteur ? Ou perturbant ? Sûrement les deux. Sans répondre, Lavi tenta d'adopter une attitude plus nonchalante, et lança avec une pointe d’hésitation :

-Tu peux reprendre forme humaine ? Tu... sais le faire ? 

Alice le regarda en coin, hésitante. Puis, avec le même flash aveuglant, elle obéit. Une Alice bien plus humaine, et surtout nue comme le jour de sa naissance, réapparut, toujours campée face à lui. Lavi se retourna aussitôt en soupirant et en rougissant, dépité.

-Je ne t'avais pas donné une couverture?...

Le choc passé, Lenalee lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, les yeux légèrement plissés.

-Je comprends mieux ce qui a pu te pousser à la laisser entrer, le tança-t-elle en désengageant son Innocence.

Elle s'approcha ensuite avec précaution d'Alice, et lui sourit gentiment.

-Enchantée, Alice, c'est bien ça ? Je m'appelle Lenalee.

Alice pencha juste un peu la tête, le menton bas, mais beaucoup moins sur la défensive. Lenalee se détendit. Lavi la vit néanmoins prendre en compte d'un œil critique et soucieux l'état de leur invitée. Elle finit néanmoins par reprendre son sourire, et proposa :

-Tu dois avoir froid comme ça. Tu veux bien qu'on te lave et qu'on t'habille?

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme honteuse du léger frisson qui l'agitait. Elle glissa un regard inquisiteur à Lavi. Puis, enfin visiblement plus rassurée, elle laissa ses épaules se détendre, et enfin, elle acquiesça.

.

Il fut convenu que Lavi se repose un peu pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient dans la petite salle de bain. Lenalee fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, et aida Alice à s'y glisser. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour démêler et nettoyer ses cheveux, sans parler de sa peau couverte de crasse. Avec un peu de temps et de paroles rassurantes, Alice finit par se détendre, et laissa même échapper quelques rires lorsqu'une bulle s'envolait du bain. Une heure plus tard, alors que Lavi commençait à somnoler sur un témoignage historique, Lenalee lui tapota l'épaule. Elle avait réussi à faire enfiler à Alice une robe noire, une veste qu'elle avait déterrée de l'armoire de Lavi, et surtout des sous-vêtements. Ses longs cheveux s'avéraient être d'une noir de jais, et étaient désormais tressés sur quatre-vingts bons centimètres -mises à part quelques mèches rebelles, qui passaient devant ses oreilles pointues et retombaient sur son front. Lenalee posa ses mains sur ses hanches, satisfaite.

-Propre comme un sou neuf ! J'ai soigné les égratignures les plus grosses, je pense qu'elles sont surtout dues à des branches ou des chutes, rien de très inquiétant.

Elle soupira légèrement, repoussant mécaniquement une mèche de son front.

-Elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer plus en détails d'où elle venait, mais il faut lui laisser le temps, je pense. Déjà, elle sera plus confortable.

Alice garda le regard posé sur Lenalee pendant qu'elle parlait, apaisée, les oreilles s'agitant tranquillement au rythme de ses paroles. Lavi sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, et remercia chaleureusement Lenalee. Cette dernière reprit cependant son air sérieux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

-Tu dois en parler à Komui, et tu le sais.

Lavi détourna le regard, contrit. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses dans un ordre... conventionnel. Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il se garda bien de le dire; il vit cependant le regard d'Alice s'éclairer une nouvelle fois, et il lui adressa un coup d’œil complice. Il ramena son attention sur Lenalee, et leva la main d'un air faussement solennel.

-Promis, je le fais dans la journée. Juste... n'en parle à personne avant que je le fasse, tu veux bien ? Je voudrais m'assurer qu'aucune des oreilles de Luberier ne traînent le temps qu'on voit ce qu'il en est avec Komui.

Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir, non sans adresser un petit signe de main à Alice. Une fois la porte fermée, Lavi soupira bruyamment de soulagement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il frotta énergiquement ses joues, espérant vainement chasser sa fatigue. Il entendit alors deux petits bruits de pas, et se redressa pour voir Alice tordre nerveusement ses mains. Son regard passa de Lavi au lit, et elle émit un petit bruit inquisiteur. Lavi comprit, surtout en voyant le léger bâillement de la jeune femme. Il sourit et tapota gentiment la place à côté de lui. Alice s'assit aussitôt en tailleur à la place indiquée, regardant fixement devant elle et ses doigts triturant la manche de sa veste. Après un moment, elle désigna le second lit au-dessus de sa tête.

-Deux lits ?

-Oui, mais celui du haut est au vieux panda.

-P-Panda? Oh, qui Lavi pour apprendre B-Bookman.

Lavi mit un moment à décoder ce qu’elle disait. Sur le long terme, cela risquait d'être compliqué pour eux, si elle n'apprenait pas à parler correctement. Il songea alors à quelque chose. Curieux, il demanda :

-Tu ne parles pas bien Anglais, mais peut-être que tu connais une autre langue ? J'en connais un paquet, alors... Je peux peut-être aider ? 

Après une pause, Alice secoua la tête en signe de négation. Puis, elle recommença à se tordre les mains, comme soucieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante, et finit par articuler :

-Grandir... seule, Mam partir... à ciel. Je... Je crois... Je... pas mém-moire ? Souvenir ? Je...

Elle soupira de frustration et croisa les bras sur son ventre, comme pour se tasser sur elle-même.

-Pas idiote, compren...-dre quoi... vous... dire, mais... pas répondre. Pas po-pouvoir. 

Elle émit un bref feulement irrité, et se replia encore, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Lavi ressentit un pincement au cœur à la voir aussi perdue, minuscule dans sa veste trop grande. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prit sa main, d'abord pour qu'elle arrête de la tordre, et la serra gentiment. A la réflexion, peut-être espérait-il ainsi lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. D'abord étonnée, elle le laissa faire, louchant bizarrement sur la main autour de la sienne. Lavi sentit une drôle de sensation gonfler son estomac. Pas vraiment la version poétique, plutôt celle du rire nerveux contenu, cette sorte de bulle compressant son œsophage et serrant sa gorge. Elle avait des doigts minuscules, qui se nichèrent parfaitement au creux de sa paume. Sa peau n'était pas réellement douce, ni vraiment lisse. Il pouvait presque sentir les délicats reliefs de ses écailles sous ses doigts. Pourtant, cela le fascina plus qu'il ne fut repoussé. Il avait déjà touché des serpents dans le passé, et la sensation n'était pas si différente. Haussant les épaules, il dit avec un léger sourire, un peu groggy de fatigue, et sentant une légère migraine post-adrénaline montrer le bout de son nez :

-Je peux t'apprendre à mieux parler, si tu veux...

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina, de joie cette fois. Elle demanda avec ravissement :

-Et lire ?

-Même compter, si tu le souhaites.

Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux inhumains d'Alice. Vert jade, avec des nuances de bleu pâle et quelques paillettes d'un vert plus tendre. Inhumaine, mais fascinante. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu’il ne pourrait pas la garder cachée dans ses appartements bien longtemps. Il savait aussi qu'elle serait probablement en mesure de se défendre ; il imaginait peu de choses capables de tenir tête à un énorme dragon. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher tout de suite. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de la sauver d'une mort par hypothermie. Comme lorsqu'on vient de sauver un chaton de la noyade ; tout le poussait à la garder au chaud, rien que pour lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Fichue migraine.

-Tout à l'heure, je t'emmène voir Komui. C'est le frère de Lenalee, ajouta-t-il en pressant plus confortablement sa tête contre son oreiller.

Alice pencha la tête avec une pointe de méfiance dans les yeux, mais elle finit par acquiescer. Lavi lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire, avant de réprimer un bâillement.

-Mais pour l'instant, je vais essayer de finir ma nuit... On se revoit quand je me réveille, d'accord ?

Alice ronronna en réponse, tandis que Lavi s'étalait en étoile sur son lit, la couverture en désordre tirée sur lui. D'abord encore un peu sur ses gardes, il finit par sombrer.

.

Alice le regarda un instant dormir, silencieuse. Il semblait paisible, cette fois. Elle observa ensuite la chambre qui l'entourait, se familiarisant avec curiosité à son nouvel environnement. Des piles de livres menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout instant, et l'odeur de poussière et de papier emplissait ses narines. Elle posa son regard sur la fenêtre, et son expression s'assombrit. Après un dernier regard au jeune homme endormi, elle descendit du lit en silence. Lavi frémit dans son sommeil, et elle lui jeta aussitôt un regard, alerte, mais surtout soucieuse de l'avoir dérangé. Mais sa respiration restait lente et calme, légèrement plus forte que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Étant donné les signes de fatigue qu'il avait montré, il finirait peut-être même par ronfler. Rassurée, Alice se détourna. Elle fit quelques pas chancelant, effleura la couverture d'un énorme livre perché au sommet d'une pile, et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha, enjamba un tas de papiers éparpillés aux sols -journaux, son cerveau lui rappela en silence-, et posa sa paume sur la vitre, encore humide d'avoir été ouverte plus tôt. Le verre était glacé, et lorsqu'elle souffla, une fine couche de buée se forma à la surface. Son regard se perdit dans les bois en contrebas, parcourant les branches lourdes de neige, et les premiers rayons du soleil teintant le monde d'une fine couche dorée.

En silence, ses lèvres formèrent un nom.


	2. Chapitre 2

Alice le réveilla en fin de matinée. Cette fois cependant, elle se garda de l'écraser. Elle se contentait de lui secouer le bras, un geignement rauque lui échappant régulièrement. Il grogna dans son demi-sommeil, et voulut se tourner pour lui échapper, mais elle insista. Après qu'elle ait commencé à planter ses griffes dans son épidermes, il se redressa avec résignation, s'étira, et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'arrive, j'arrive...

Il ébouriffa machinalement sa tignasse rousse, sans pour autant y mettre plus d'ordre, et s'assit au bord du lit. Alice s'installa en tailleur près de lui, silencieuse et immobile. Il sentait son regard le scruter, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle désigna la fenêtre avec insistance, ou du moins le brin de soleil qui se reflétait dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Jetant un coup d’œil à l'horloge, Lavi comprit le message et sourit à Alice, amusé par son insistance irritée.

-On a rendez-vous avec la Section Scientifique, c'est ça ?

Ce à quoi Alice répondit par un méli-mélo de mots et de sons pour signifier son enthousiasme, ses mains s'agitant inutilement dans l'air. Lavi lui donna un léger coup de coude, joueur.

-Impatiente ? Si tout se passe bien, ils prendront sûrement aussi tes mesures pour ton uniforme.

Alice battit des cils -et aussi de sa troisième paupière, vision pour le moins déstabilisante- et pencha la tête en haussant les sourcils.

-Uniforme, uh ?

Lavi désigna sa veste, abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-La tenue que tu porteras pour les missions, avec...

Il se leva, attrapa la veste et lui montra la croix sur la poitrine.

-Avec cet insigne, qui montre que tu appartiens à l'Ordre.

Alice le dévisagea, avant de baisser les yeux sur la pièce de métal. Elle parut réfléchir un instant, avant de décider apparemment que l'idée lui plaisait. Elle acquiesça vivement, et bondit sur ses pieds, prête à y aller. Lavi attrapa un foulard pour retenir ses cheveux, puis enfila ses bottes de nouveau chaudes et sèches, et partit dans la salle d'eau pour changer son cache-œil pour un propre. Ils étaient certes simples à nettoyer, mais rien n'empêcher les résidus de savons et de transpiration de s'accumuler sous le cuir souple, et avec ses émotions de la veille, il méritait bien un petit changement. 

En revenant, Alice l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, ses oreilles frémissant d'anticipation. Il croisa les bras, songeur. Il oubliait quelque chose. Baissant le regard, il comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se balader dans les couloirs pieds nus. Il pivota promptement sur ses talons et partit fouiller sous son lit.

-Attends, je suis sûr que j'ai...

Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres, et il sortit une vieille paire de bottes, bien trop grandes pour Alice mais propres. Et puis, elles feraient l'affaire une fois rembourrées avec trois ou quatre paires de chaussettes. Il se tourna vers Alice, mais son triomphe fut de courte durée devant l'expression de la jeune femme. 

Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas l'idée des chaussures.

-Allez, ça t'évitera de marcher dans n'importe quoi ! tenta-t-il, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

Elle plaqua davantage les oreilles en arrière, les narines frémissantes de répulsion. Lavi prit une grande inspiration, réunissant toutes ses capacités de diplomate.

Sa journée s'annonçait encore une fois bien remplie.

.

-Komui ! J’ai amené quelqu’un pour vous.

Quelques griffures sur les bras et frottant toujours sa mâchoire sous le regard contrit d'Alice, Lavi poussa la porte du bureau. Il haussa aussitôt un sourcil, critique ; c'était toujours un foutoir sans nom. Il tenta dans un premier temps d’enjamber ou de contourner l’amoncellement de papiers qui recouvrait le sol, mais il se résigna bien vite. A moins qu'il apprenne à léviter, c'était peine perdue. Il soupira, et posa à regret le pied sur les fiches. Si le vieux Bookman lui avait bien inculquer une chose, c'était son amour et respect du papier et de l'encre. Derrière lui, Alice ne sembla pas vraiment perturbée par le blasphème, écrasant sans remords l'amoncellement de documents.

-Grand Intendant ? lança Lavi à la ronde. Vous êtes là ?

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il fit un pas supplémentaire, la main d'Alice agrippée à son t-shirt. Elle se rapprocha de lui, les yeux plissés et quelques cliquetis semblables à la veille quittant ses cordes vocales -ou qu'importe quel autre organe produisait des sons pareils. Lavi réessaya :

-Komui ? Reever ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Déboulant alors d'une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, Komui Lee fit son entrée, les lunettes de travers et la marque d'un oreiller encore imprimée sur sa joue.

-Oh, Lavi ! Lenalee m’a prévenu de ton arrivée ! Excuse le retard, on avait des... soucis à régler, avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Je vois ça, fit Lavi avec un sourire faux, le regard toujours sur les traces de sieste évidentes placardées sur le visage du Grand Intendant.

Komui fit mine de ne pas saisir l'allusion. A la place, toute son attention se retrouva sur Alice, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de fascination et de joie. Le voyant arriver à toute vitesse, Lavi s’interposa entre lui et Alice.

-Oh, un moment ! 

Il leva une main, une grimace malaisée aux lèvres.

-Elle est... encore sensible, évitait de la faire paniquer.

Komui se stoppa net et haussa les sourcils, avant de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette d’Alice. Elle s’était réfugiée dans le dos de Lavi, les griffes sorties et les oreilles plaquées en arrière, ses yeux inquiets passant de Lavi à cet étranger qui la dévisageait. Komui se calma aussitôt, comprenant visiblement les enjeux. A la place, il sourit gentiment, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Excuse-moi, je devrais me présenter. Je suis Komui Lee, Grand Intendant. 

Il tendit une main, paume ouverte vers le ciel.

-Et toi ?

Alice se dégagea lentement de Lavi, le menton toujours bas et l'attitude encore clairement sur la défensive. Elle finit néanmoins par murmurer avec une grimace anxieuse :

-Alice...

Komui battit alors des paupières, subjugué.

-C’est incroyable… Lavi, tu as vu ses yeux ?

Lavi fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Ils viennent de s’illuminer. Lenalee m'en avait un peu parlé, mais...

Il se redressa, pensif.

-Tu as eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait ?

Lavi baissa le regard sur Alice, se rappelant des sensations d'intrusion dans se tête et des vagues de souvenirs.

-Ça ressemblait à... une forme de télépathie ? fit-il en réfléchissant au bon terme. Elle a pu savoir plusieurs fois ce que j'essayais de dire sans que j'en ai eu le temps, donc... Oui, télépathie, je pense. 

Il crut que les sourcils de Komui allait quitter son front sous la surprise. 

-D'accord, essayons quelque chose : Alice, sais-tu qui je suis ? Dis moi autant de choses que tu le peux.

Alice cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise par l'exercice surprise. L'instant d'après, et sans effort, ses iris s'illuminèrent, et elle débita sans la moindre erreur de prononciation mais le regard légèrement dans le vague :

-Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Frère aîné de Lenalee Lee, porteuse potentielle du Cœur précieux, et toute première Exorciste de type Cristallin.

La bouche de Lavi s’ouvrit, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

-Impressionnant… murmura Komui. Elle est capable de répéter au mot près les pensées… Je me demande si...

Il se redressa alors, et reporta son attention sur Lavi, les yeux étincelant.

-Je peux l’examiner ?

Lavi croisa le regard brillant, presque inquiétant, de son supérieur. Il esquissa un pas en arrière par instinct, mais la petite main griffue d'Alice le rappela à l'ordre. Oui, ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir la frousse. Les tests étaient nécessaires, et s'il commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant, jamais Alice ne coopérerait. Se tournant vers cette dernière, il lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de lui transmettre des pensées rassurantes. Elle desserra sa prise et se redressa. Comme si elle essayait d'avoir l'air... forte, plus grande et stable qu'elle ne l'était, malgré sa malnutrition évidente et ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. Même en se tenant bien droite, elle dépassait à peine la ligne de vue de Lavi. Et elle avait eu beau engloutir le paquet de biscuits qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt, elle semblait toujours très affaiblie. Elle ne payait définitivement pas de mine, du moins sous cette forme. 

Cette forme. 

Lavi se tourna vers Komui, l’œil rond.

-J'oubliais ! Enfin, Lenalee a déjà dû en parler, mais...

Il désigna Alice du doigt, bizarrement confus.

-Elle se change en dragon, d'accord ? Alors... faites attention ?

Komui acquiesça, visiblement déjà loin dans ses projets de tests.

-En dragon tu dis ? Fascinant...

Il revint alors à lui, et frappa une fois dans ses mains. Au bruit, Alice plaqua les oreilles en arrière et montra les crocs, et Lavi sentit l'anxiété lui nouer l'estomac. Komui se tourna vers lui, et proposa :

-Je m'occupe des tests de routines et je l'emmène voir Hevlaska, on se retrouve une fois tout ça terminé ?

Lavi acquiesça, priant seulement pour que Komui prenne ses précautions...

.

-Lavi !

Alice, toutes griffes dehors et les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, se précipita vers lui, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds avant de heurter le jeune homme à pleine vitesse. Lavi tituba sous l'impact, mais parvint à garder son équilibre, quoique pris de court. Alice pressa son visage contre sa torse, tremblante comme une feuille. Lavi hésita, avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle cessa de trembler. Lavi remonta sa main dans ses cheveux à nouveau défaits, les caressant avec maladresse dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Les épaules de la jeune fille se détendirent légèrement. Lavi adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Komui.

-J'avais bien dit de faire gaffe... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-Rien de plus que d'habitude ! protesta Komui. Pour être honnête, j'ai à peine pu lui faire une prise de sang. Et elle a failli arracher le doigt d'un des stagiaires quand il a voulu prendre sa tension.

Il paraissait sincèrement surpris. Et soucieux. Alice enfouit de son mieux son visage sous le bras de Lavi, cachant comme elle pouvait son visage de la lumière. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée, et son crâne était moite de sueur sous les doigts de Lavi ; elle était vraiment terrifiée. Elle émit encore une ou deux plaintes de détresse, avant de souffler. Lavi laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, incapable pendant un instant de la quitter du regard. Il savait que les tests de Komui pouvaient être... intimidants, mais jamais il n'aurait causé une telle détresse chez l'un des leurs, jamais volontairement du moins. Alice pressa alors sa tête contre sa paume, et Lavi aperçut un instant ses yeux mi-clos, les pupilles réduites à deux fils noirs, et les rapides dilatations de ses narines.

Komui se racla la gorge.

-Veux-tu nous accompagner voir Hevlaska ? Je... ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte de me suivre une seconde fois...

Lavi releva la tête et acquiesça. 

Convaincre Alice de se détacher de lui le temps de marcher fut plus compliqué que prévu. De plus, avec des bottes trop grandes et sa démarche encore mal assurée, le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur fut un calvaire pour elle. Pourtant, elle ne moufta pas. Elle continuait de fixer Komui, farouche. Ses yeux d'illuminer par intermittence, mais elle ne semblait pas satisfaite. Cependant, une fois dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au sous-sol, son attitude changea complètement ; sa peur laissa place à une sorte de fascination, d'impatience, et elle se mit à triturer nerveusement la manche de la veste de Lavi. Enfin, la plate-forme s'arrêta, et devant eux se dressa Hevlaska.

Lavi craignit un instant qu'Alice ne réagisse négativement. Après tout, qui ne paniquerait pas devant une entité sans âge, toute de lumière et de filaments surnaturels ? Pourtant, le contraire se produisit ; depuis son arrivée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression apaisée sur le visage d'Alice. Elle s'avança la première, et même si elle titubait un peu, elle ne semblait plus avoir besoin d'aide. 

Hevlaska patienta calmement qu'ils s'approchent, avant de se pencher avec lenteur dans leur direction.

-Bonjour, Komui. Lavi.

Komui sourit, avant de dire en désignant Alice :

-Hevlaska, je te présente notre nouvelle venue, Alice. Il nous faudrait savoir-...

-Je connais ta question, l'interrompit alors l'entité avec douceur, l'un de ses étranges tentacules lumineux s'approchant d'Alice comme pour la saluer. Mais je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre...

Lavi se redressa brusquement, l’œil rond. Hevlaska ne pouvait -ou ne voulait- pas évaluer le niveau de synchronisation d'Alice avec l'Innocence ? Y avait-il déjà eu un précédent ? A côté de lui, Komui semblait tout aussi déstabilisé.

-En es-tu certaine ?

Effleurant délicatement la joue d'Alice d'un doigt de lumière, Hevlaska murmura :

-Aucune de mes réponses ne seraient correctes, ni satisfaisantes... 

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? 

Elle tourna son visage aveugle vers Komui, mais garda le silence. Puis lentement, presque sombrement, elle rétracta ses filaments. 

-Je suis réellement désolée, Komui... Mais je ne peux pas.

.

Ils durent retourner au Laboratoire, pour attendre en trépignant les résultats préliminaires des prises de sang. Avachi dans un fauteuil, Lavi tuait le temps en refaisant la longue tresse d'Alice, qui le laissa faire sans broncher. Depuis sa rencontre avec Hevlaska, elle n'avait pas émit un son, mis à part un léger bruit de satisfaction lorsqu'on leur avait apporté des plateaux repas. Lavi mourait d'envie de l'interroger sur ses impressions, mais même si elle acceptait de répondre, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir comprendre. 

Il soupira, finissant de nouer les longs cheveux de sa protégée. Sentant qu'il avait terminé, Alice se retourna pour l'interroger de ses grands yeux verts. Lavi sourit, désignant théâtralement son travail.

-Et voilà ! Satisfaite ?

Elle battit des cils, puis loucha comiquement sur sa nouvelle tresse, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Enfin, un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres, et elle acquiesça vivement.

La porte du bureau se rouvrit alors avec fracas.

-Ils sont arrivés ! s'exclama Komui, les yeux ronds et brillants.

Alice se retourna et feula, avant de se loger de nouveau contre le flanc de Lavi. Ce dernier grimaça de compassion, mais donna rapidement son attention au Grand Intendant. 

-Alors ?

Komui lui tendit une liasse de feuilles, couvertes de chiffres et de formules, de résumés et de tableaux. Lavi y jeta un coup d’œil, mais finit par admettre :

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir... déchiffrer tout ça. Je pourrais, mais pas en trente secondes... En résumé, qu'est-ce qu'ont dit les analyses ?

Puis, avec certains doutes :

-Est-ce que ça compense le fait qu'Hevlaska n'ait rien voulu dire ?

Komui fit un vague signe de main, universellement traduit par : pas vraiment. Lavi arqua les sourcils, glissant rapidement un regard perplexe à Alice, qui lui envoyait de petites ondes de détresse, heureusement plutôt faciles à ignorer. Y avait-il un moyens d'en savoir plus sur son... état ?

-Techniques alternatives ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Komui semblait n'attendre que ça pour se lancer, son excitation revenant presque aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu :

-On a dû fouiller dans les archives, mais il existe d'autres moyens de mesure de l'Innocence ! Je pourrai d'ailleurs remercier la Branche Asiatique pour ça... Enfin bref ! 

Il se pencha sur les papiers, désignant ses notes.

-Ce n'est en rien aussi parfait qu'avec Hevlaska elle-même bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que nous aurions au moins des pistes. Et j'avais raison !

Il remonta fébrilement ses lunettes.

-Bien ! Pour commencer, il semblerait que son fonctionnement interne soit différent d'un humain lambda, un peu... à la façon des Symbiotiques. Jusqu'ici, rien de vraiment surprenant. Son métabolisme fonctionne vite, guérison à priori plus rapide, et un besoin d'apport en nutriments important. Elle montre une résistance au froid notable, et des capacités pulmonaires à explorer. Il faudra aussi refaire d'autres tests lors de l'activation de son Innocence, lorsqu'elle sera prête bien entendu.

Alice renifla, les yeux plissés. Komui poursuivit, dans sa bulle :

-Ses fonctions cognitives sont proches de celles d'une personne lambda, mais elle doit traiter des informations supplémentaires, ce qui m'échappe encore. Il y a toute une section qui reste à explorer, et je voudrais me pencher sur certaines fréquences sonores qu'elle produit, il s'agirait encore d'une nouvelle piste. Mais la partie vraiment intéressante, si on peut le dire comme ça, se trouve ici...

Il tapota le schéma, effectivement assez complexe et technique. Lavi s'y pencha, et écarquilla son unique œil en voyant les chiffres qu'affichait la synthèse.

-Elle… est composée à plus de soixante-quinze pourcents d’Innocence ?...

-En effet, confirma Komui. C'est là qu'elle se différencie des Symbiotiques que nous connaissions jusqu'ici. Elle n’est pas à proprement parler compatible avec une Innocence présente dans son corps. Elle …

Il écarta les bras.

-Elle est l’Innocence ! De l’Innocence, et en plus faible dose du carbone, du fer, du calcium, et tout ce qui compose un humain ordinaire… Un être humain, construit autour d'une Innocence.

Il observait à présent Alice avec admiration et émerveillement, mais aussi une sorte d'appréhension. Lavi resta le regard dans le vague un instant, classant et assimilant les informations. Il releva ensuite la tête vers le Grand Intendant, légèrement anxieux.

-Donc… Il lui faut un... Compatible ? dit-il en agitant vaguement la main, comme s'il cherchait un mot plus approprié. Comme Lau Shimin ? Vous allez la remettre à un Maréchal ?

L'idée de la confier à quelqu'un comme Cross ou Sokaro lui arracha une grimace.

-Non, ne fais pas cette tête, s’amusa Komui, s'efforçant d'être aussi rassurant que possible. Elle contrôle sa Résonance elle-même. C'est plus un sixième sens pour elle je pense, étant donné sa... condition. Elle a juste besoin… comment te dire ça… d’être assignée à quelqu’un, en quelque sorte. D'un mentor? De quelqu'un pour lui apprendre les tenants et aboutissants du rôle d'un Exorciste. L'aider à s'intégrer, à s'exprimer...

Lavi sentit la catastrophe arriver. Il se redressa nerveusement.

-Et ce quelqu’un…

-C’est toi, Lavi, qui va devoir t’occuper d’Alice.

Une ange passa.

La mâchoire du futur Bookman faillit se décrocher sous l'ahurissement. Et aussi sous la panique, quelque part. Le rire hystérique fit son retour, se logeant au creux de sa gorge.

-C'est une blague ?

Bookman allait le tuer si c'était vrai. Lui qui lui disait toujours de ne pas s'investir, il allait le réduire en charpie. Komui leva une main, essayant sans grand succès de calmer ses craintes.

-Ce n'est pas définitif, c'est juste l'histoire de... quelques mois, grand maximum?

Lavi déglutit, cherchant en vain une échappatoire. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore ici dans quelques mois. Il pouvait déjà sentir son échine se glacer. Il leva les mains, un geste vain pour essayer de ralentir le cours des événements.

-Un instant, Komui ! De tous, je dois être le moins qualifié pour m'occuper de ça- d'elle. C'est le travail d'un Maréchal de former quelqu'un ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen-...

-Le problème, c’est qu’elle t’a déjà enregistré comme son maître, fit Komui d'un air plus sérieux.

-Comment ça ?...

Enregistré ? Qu’était cette fille, une sorte de machine ?

-L'Innocence t'a assimilée comme son... Compatible temporaire. Par intérimaire. Elle ne reconnaîtra pas forcément ton autorité, mais ton avis sera hautement important. Un peu comme l'empreinte filiale chez certains animaux. Comme... un caneton.

Lavi sentit alors des doigts se blottir dans sa paume. Alice le dévisageait de ses immenses orbes couleur jade, confuse et pleine d'espoir. Elle serra doucement sa main. 

Ne me laisse pas seule. 

Il eut alors l'impression qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais pour mettre la situation dans son contexte, avec des yeux pareils posés sur lui, il aurait pu croire sans souci qu'il pouvait battre tous les Noés d'un revers de main. Alice mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue, et souffla :

-Lavi. Tu me apprendre parler ?

Elle faisait déjà des progrès. Lavi la dévisagea un instant, avant de soupirer en serrant ses doigts en retour. Elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui se jouait autour d'elle... Il lâcha, sur la réserve :

-Je dois y réfléchir.

-Je comprends, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Enfin, pas trop quand même! ajouta Komui alors que Lavi se dirigeait vers la sortie.

.

Avant de retourner à la chambre, ils avaient dû passer une petite heure à prendre ses mesures pour son uniforme, et à la surprise général, elle s'était assez facilement prêtée à l'exercice. Lavi avait ensuite encore -tout comme une Symbiotique, son estomac était définitivement sans fond- ramené de quoi manger dans la chambre, de peur qu’Alice ne pose problème au réfectoire. Après tout, ce n'était que son premier jour à la Citadelle. Et visiblement, le plateau repas qu'elle avait englouti dans le bureau de Komui ne suffisait définitivement pas. 

Par contre, les tentatives de Lavi pour lui apprendre à tenir des couverts s'étaient terminées en échecs cuisants. Sa coordination œil-main était catastrophique, mais pour ne rien arranger, elle semblait farouchement opposée à se servir d'autres choses que de ses doigts pour saisir ses aliments. Lavi avait eu beau bataillé et tenté de lui expliqué, elle était resté campé sur ses positions, grognant même quand il avait insisté un peu plus qu'elle ne tolérait. Il souffla, un peu dépassé, remettant la vaisselle sale sur le plateau après avoir débarbouillé la jeune femme.

-On dirait un bébé… marmonna-t-il, cependant incapable d'être vraiment fâché.

Alice pencha la tête, perplexe.

-Bébé ?

Lavi sourit. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Mais il pouvait sentir chez elle une envie de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, une curiosité qui lui disait que sa mission serait certes longue, mais aussi passionnante. Et que pouvait dire Lavi ? Il était un homme de défi, non ? Décidé à être le plus patient possible, il lui expliqua :

-C’est un humain qui vient de naître. C’est petit, maladroit, ça... sent pas toujours très bon, mais ça apprend très vite et c’est... plutôt mignon ?

Avis clairement subjectif. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était... doué avec les enfants. Alice cligna des yeux, avant de demander :

-Pense ? Image ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration.

-Oh, attends…

Il prit quelques secondes à se remémorer quelques beaux bébés qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Malheureusement, la plupart étaient des nourrissons mal-nourris, victimes de la misère et de la guerre. Il parvint tout de même à en trouver quelques-uns, potelés, roses et souriants. Il sentit alors nettement le moment où Alice s'invita dans son crâne. Il frissonna, son instinct de Bookman lui hurlant que ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci aucune nausée ne pointa le bout de son nez. Peut-être qu'il commençait à s'habituer ? Ou qu'Alice était moins invasive ? Il remit ses réflexions à plus tard. Il avait autre chose sur les bras, pour le moment.

Le visage d'Alice s’illumina ; elle souffla, émerveillée, testant le mot sur sa langue:

-Bébé...

Lavi acquiesça, amusé. Alice releva alors la tête et commença encore une fois à enchaîner des mots sans queue ni tête, visiblement très enthousiaste mais toujours incompréhensible. Lavi leva les mains pour souffler.

-Attends, une minute, je ne comprends rien, tu vas trop vite!

Elle pinça aussitôt les lèvres, les yeux ronds ; soucieuse de bien faire, comprit Lavi. Il eut alors une idée, et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-On va faire un truc. Je vais dire des phrases simples, et tu vas les répéter, d’accord ?

Alice s’attela avec enthousiasme à l’exercice. Lavi soupira de soulagement. Il avait au moins trouvé quelque chose pour l’occuper.

.

-Je… t’appelle…

-« M’appelle », Alice, « m’appelle ». Essaie encore, tu veux bien ?

Alice soupira et croisa les bras, frustrée. Un vague grognement naquit au fond de sa gorge, sa tête rejetée en arrière amplifiant le son comme un mauvais orgue. Lavi commençait à comprendre ce qui posait problème; Alice écoutait plus facilement ses pensées que ce qu’il disait à voix haute. Ce qui provoquait de nombreuses confusions. Faisait-elle seulement la différence entre ce qu'elle entendait et ce qu'elle... entendait ? Il leur faudrait travailler sur ça, sans doute. Le bon point était qu'elle travaillait beaucoup sur son vocabulaire, et progressait déjà très vite à ce sujet.

On frappa alors à la porte. Lavi se leva en grimaçant, un peu bloqué à force de rester assis dans la même position. Il lissa son pantalon, et se tourna vers Alice.

-Okay, tu restes calme, entendu?

Alice acquiesça vivement et tendit le cou pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Lavi souffla par le nez, amusé, et partit ouvrir.

-Je suis là, je suis là!

Dans sa précipitation, son foulard lui tomba sur les yeux, mais il eut le temps de voir Allen, une main sur la hanche.

-Oh, c'est toi! J'ai cru que c'était encore Lenalee qui venait me remonter les bretelles.

Allen laissa échapper un rire.

-Parce que tu lui donnes des raisons de le faire.

-Tu peux parler!

Allen fit la sourde oreille, préférant enchaîner sur la raison de sa venue.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, tu vas bien? Depuis que tu es rentré, tu as l'air d'avoir des -...

Il posa soudain ses yeux d’argent sur Alice, et ne put finir sa phrase. Il reporta son regard sur Lavi, abasourdi.

-Tu... m'expliques?

Remontant son foulard d’une main, Lavi lâcha :

-C’est une longue histoire. Je l’ai trouvée hier, et…

Il sentit soudain quelque chose monter sur son dos, un pied griffu -adieu, botte- se raccrochant douloureusement à sa hanche et un coude buttant dans son omoplate, et la voix d’Alice passa près de son oreille.

-Bonjour, Allen ! Je t’appelle Alice ! C’est Innocence Lavi !

Lavi se rattrapa au chambranle en urgence, et plaça sa main sous le pied d'Alice, lui donnant une nouvelle prise moins susceptible de lui arracher un lambeau de peau.

-Urgh... Tu vois, ça risquait d’être compliqué si je la faisais sortir…

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours sous le choc. Il finit néanmoins par assimiler l'information, et par retrouver le sourire.

-Enchanté, Alice. Je suis Allen Walker.

Alice lui rendit son sourire, et Lavi s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami. Alice reposa les pieds par terre, et elle se planta sans attendre face à Allen. Ses yeux s’éclaircirent un court instant tandis que ses narines frémissaient, et Lavi se raidit en jetant un regard confus à Allen. Comment allait-il réagir ? Alice fronça alors les sourcils, et murmura, elle-même déstabilisée :

-Allen Walker… Allen le… Marcheur… Crown Clown. Mana ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

Allen resta stupéfait. Il jeta un regard à Lavi, cherchant silencieusement une réponse, bouche entrouverte. Lavi soupira.

-Alice... lit les pensées. C’est l’une de ses capacités. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende compte que ça peut mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Alice continua de fixer Allen en silence, comme subjuguée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore une ou deux fois, et elle tendit la main avec fascination. Elle sembla alors se reprendre. Elle prit un air penaud, se repliant contre le flanc de Lavi. Ce dernier tenta gentiment de la réconforter, tapotant maladroitement son dos et s'efforçant d'avoir des pensées plus positives.

Allen se racla la gorge, et s'enquit avec incrédulité:

-"Une de ses capacités"? Elle en a beaucoup d'autres?

Lavi hésita.

-Quelques-unes... Mais tu les verras bien assez tôt. On ne connaît pas encore les limites de son Innocence. Komui y travaille.

Allen acquiesça et observa Alice, qui était repartie fouiner un peu partout, avant de sourire légèrement.

-Elle a l'air... attachante, tenta-t-il avec précaution.

Il glissa alors un regard à Lavi, qui se crispa. Il y avait ce constat muet, cette connaissance mutuelle des risques que comportaient un attachement personnel ici, d'autant plus pour un futur Bookman comme Lavi. Allen sentit la tension monter légèrement, et nota sur le ton de la conversation :

-Elle ne parle pas très bien, c'est normal?

Une pile de livres tomba, suivit d'un oups. Lavi soupira, mais ne se releva pas.

-Je lui apprenais… Ce n'est pas vraiment un franc succès, comme tu peux l'entendre.

Ce à quoi Allen répliqua avec un sourire plus éclatant:

-Tu veux de l'aide? Ça doit être amusant.

Lavi accepta, sans oser le contredire quant à la partie amusante de la tâche. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'être plus distant après son échange silencieux avec Allen. Alice ne sembla pas trop s'en formaliser, plus ravie que jamais de voir autant de gens lui accorder du temps. Elle redoubla d'efforts, mais Allen comprit vite le problème.

-Elle doit avoir surtout l'habitude d'écouter les pensées, et pas les sons.

-Je pense aussi, fit Lavi. Elle doit avoir été isolée un moment...

Il se remit alors promptement sur ses pieds. Il s'étira longuement, une de ses épaules craquant au passage sous le regard vaguement dégoûté d'Allen.

-J'ai un bouquin qui doit être arrivé. Je vais vite fait à la bibliothèque, je reviens dans dix minutes, si les ascenseurs sont en marche.

Il tournait les talons quand Allen se leva et attrapa son poignet.

-Eh, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure?

Lavi marqua une pause avant de reconstruire son sourire. Si Allen n'était pas dupe, il garda le silence, décidant de ne pas le pousser. Lavi lui assura d'ailleurs:

-Tout va bien, Allen. Vraiment. Je te la confie ?

Il passa la porte et leur adressa un dernier signe de main.

-Attention à ne pas te faire mordre!

.

Lavi coinça son livre sous son bras. Effectivement, l'ouvrage était bien à nouveau disponible, tout frais arrivé du Vatican. Une vieille traduction en italien, qui lui promettait des nuits blanches de traductions. Mais il n'était pas stupide, et Allen non-plus ; ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait pris la fuite, et que ce bouquin -qui s'annonçait clairement barbant- n'était qu'une excuse. Depuis leur retour de l'Arche, c'était souvent ainsi qu'il réagissait en cas de situation... compliquée. Il s'était sérieusement renfermé, simulant encore quelques interactions amicales avec ses camarades les plus proches comme Lenalee, Krory et Allen, mais sans aller plus loin. Pire, il avait cessé de jouer avec les nerfs de Yû. Il fallait dire que Bookman l'avait assez rappelé à l'ordre... Maintenant que la guerre s'intensifiait, que le Quatorzième pointait le bout de son nez et que les Innocences mutaient, il devait redoubler d'attention pour garder son objectif en vue. 

Et là-dessus, Alice débarquait, toute en griffes et grands yeux pâles, l'enregistrant comme un "maître" par intérimaire. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sortie de la neige, il n'était pas un monstre. Mais dans un monde parfait, il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Il cala un second livre contre sa hanche, et souffla sèchement par le nez, frustré. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle. Bookman le mettrait en pièce dans la minute, ou leur ferait reprendre la route aussi sec. Mais à qui pouvait-il la confier? Allen se battait déjà contre ses propres démons, repoussant chaque jour les tentatives du Quatorzième pour prendre le contrôle, et gérant comme il pouvait la présence pesante de Link. 

Lenalee alors? Il y avait pensé, il devait l'avouer. Mais la nouveauté de son type Cristallin lui pesait suffisamment, ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter un être comme Alice à la liste de ses responsabilités. 

Et Yû ? Ah!C'était tout simplement hors de question. Miranda, Noise, Krory, il se heurtait toujours aux mêmes problèmes. Sur le chemin de la chambre, il songea aux Maréchaux. Cloud Nine ? Elle aurait été parfaite pour le rôle. C'était la réponse la plus évidente, pourtant quelque chose le retenait toujours. Peut-être que Komui avait raison, et qu'un lien était déjà formé entre Lavi et Alice. 

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il devait rassembler ses esprits, ou Alicele percerait à jour tout de suite. Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit. Alice était étalée sur le ventre à même le sol, le nez plongé dans un livre imagé. Assis en tailleur près d'elle, Allen lui décrivait -de façon complètement erronée d'ailleurs- les scènes représentées, l'invitant à répéter. Lavi referma la porte derrière lui, et deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Alice lui offrit alors un immense sourire, tout en petites dents pointues et en regard brillant.

-Lavi ! Allen me apprend de parler ! Regarde !

Le borgne s'accroupit, et pencha la tête pour mieux voir l'image. Il s'agissait d'un livre assez complet sur la mythologie nordique, rempli d'images en couleurs. Il croisa le regard d'Allen, qui esquissa un sourire penaud.

-Mon niveau de lecture n'est pas très bon, mais je me disais qu'en illustrant, elle aurait moins de mal à prononcer les mots.

Lavi hocha la tête et observa Alice un instant. Elle avait l'air fascinée par les dessins, et lâcha même un petit cri de ravissement devant une représentation moyenâgeuse de Jörmungand. Ses oreilles, toujours secouées de légers mouvements, étaient d'une finesse surprenante, délicatement ourlées et mouchetées d'argent de minuscules écailles argentées, lisses et brillantes. Ses pommettes hautes n'étaient pas spécialement saillantes, mais encore rondes et malgré ses joues toujours un peu creuses, on devinait dans son visage la douceur de l'enfance. La texture de sa peau autour des ses mâchoires semblaient là aussi différente, comme comme celle d'un serpent d'eau. 

A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, Lavi lui donnait un peu moins de dix-huit ans, mais plus de quinze. Et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle connaisse son propre âge. Il croisa alors son regard, et elle se tendit un peu. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose, et elle faillit même prendre la parole, mais se ravisa finalement, pinçant brièvement les lèvres. Se détournant du livre, elle se remit sur ses jambes, lissa sa robe -comme elle avait vu Lenalee le faire-, et marcha vers la fenêtre. Lavi avait noté cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours regarder dehors, et il ne pouvait que se demander d'où cela venait. Peut-être ne se sentait-elle tout simplement pas en sécurité ? Non, c'était autre chose. Comme si... comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, une étincelle d'attente et d'inquiétude au fond du regard. Elle s'assit sur le bord, son épaule contre la vitre glacée et ses jambes se balançant nerveusement.

-Est-ce que... maître moi ?

Allen haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Lavi. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? s'enquit-il en penchant légèrement la tête.

Lavi passa une main sur sa nuque, indécis.

-Komui voudrait que je la prenne en charge.

-Toi ? lâcha Allen avec incrédulité. Pourquoi pas un Maréchal ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais...

-Elle m'a vu en premier ici, et elle m'a... adopté, en quelque sorte.

Allen fronça le nez en signe de réflexion, et échangea un regard avec Alice. Elle-même ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça du lien qu'elle avait établi avec Lavi, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité.

-Et tu vas accepter ? fit Allen avec une sorte... d'attente ?

Lavi tourna à nouveau son regard sur Alice. Cette fois encore, il ressentit cette étrange sensation, ce léger pincement à l'idée de se séparer d'elle. Comme... une sorte de possessivité, de besoin de la protéger bien qu'il ne sache encore rien d'elle. Quelque chose de viscérale, d'assez proche de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était devenu Exorciste, ou encore par rapport à son rôle d’Héritier du clan Bookmen. C'est ma place, ma responsabilité. Il croisa son regard, et comprit. Elle avait besoin de lui. Comme un caneton à la sortie de l’œuf, elle l'avait assimilé comme une figure rassurante, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Avec une grande inspiration et une bonne dose de détermination, Lavi prit sa décision. Il fallait seulement espérer que son apprentissage ne durerait pas plus de quelques mois, après tout.

Il humecta ses lèvres, et adressa un sourire à Alice.

-Je... Je pense que oui. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était à moi de décider, eh ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, et elle bondit de son perchoir pour se jeter au cou de Lavi, un sourire fou de joie et de soulagement accroché au visage. Elle frotta sa joue contre son épaule, et s'extasia, sa voix se fêlant sous l'émotion :

-Merci, Lavi ! Merci !

Il posa une main entre ses omoplates, le pincement disparaissant. Il lui frotta gentiment le dos, et l'entendit murmurer encore une fois :

-Merci... Pas décevoir, promesse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis toujours minable avec les résumés urgh... Aussi, si j'ai laissé des fautes faites le moi savoir :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, trois chapitres postés d'un coup! En fait, j'en ai jusqu'au chapitre 15 peut-être, ensuite... Work in Progress!  
> Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alice était arrivée à la Citadelle. Et pour le moment, elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie de la chambre, la quittant uniquement pour aller voir Komui, ou bien pour suivre Lavi à la bibliothèque -cette immense pièce sentant la poussière, le cuir et le papier- à des heures où ils ne risquaient de croiser personne. Elle ne se formalisait pas de cet isolement. Après tout, elle avait connu pire. De plus, elle était encore assez faible, et passait le plus clair de son temps à feuilleter les livres d'images que Lavi lui avait rapportés, à manger, et surtout à dormir. 

Allen était revenu une fois. En plus de l'aider à apprendre à parler de façon intelligible, il lui avait montré ses talents de jongleur et quelques tours avec des cartes. En peu de temps, elle décida qu'elle l'appréciait. Il rayonnait de bonté, de gentillesse et surtout d'humour, chose qu'elle avait le plaisir de découvrir. De plus, il n'avait aucun jugement sur les quantités astronomiques de nourriture qu'elle ingérait - contrairement à Lavi qui paraissait toujours impressionné, voir légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle avait entrevu en lui quelque chose de sombre, de contraire à tout ce que son Innocence lui soufflait. Malgré ces moments qu'elle chérissait, elle peinait un peu à faire taire les voix qui la suppliaient de garder de la distance. 

Lenalee aussi n'avait pas tardé à se hisser sur la liste de ses personnes préférées. Elle était revenue deux fois, principalement pour l'aider à se changer, et elle l'avait félicitée pour ses progrès en langage. Elle avait, elle aussi, quelque chose de douloureux en elle, comme une plaie qui peinait à se refermait au creux de sa poitrine, et qu'elle dissimulait derrière ses yeux doux et ses sourires ; mais cette fois au moins, l'Innocence blottie en Alice restait silencieuse. 

Quant à Komui, il lui faisait toujours un peu peur ; par son imprévisibilité d'abord, mais aussi et surtout avec ses électrodes et ses aiguilles. Même si ce n'était honnêtement pas si douloureux, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Peut-être parce que cela faisait remonter des images, des bribes floues dont elle ne se souvenait que peu mais qui la terrifiaient. Car en soit, Komui aussi était l'une de ces personnes rayonnantes de gentillesse, d'esprit aussi. Si on lui lui laissait un peu de temps, Alice était certaine qu'elle finirait par mettre ses craintes de côté.

Et puis, il y avait Lavi. 

Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux et l'avait sondé pour la première fois, elle avait été terrifiée. De sa courte vie -du moins, ce dont elle se souvenait-, jamais elle ne s'était heurtée à autant de murs, de confusion, de... Non, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Et puis elle avait vu le reste. Cette soif de savoir, cette curiosité, ce besoin de prouver quelque chose peut-être ; elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Avant son arrivée ici, elle avait eu l'habitude de sonder des gens aux vies bien plus simples. Derrière ces barrages qu'il s'entêter à monter dans son propre esprit, elle avait perçu quelque chose. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Toutes les voix dans sa tête auraient pu se battre autant qu'elles le voulaient, elle n'avait plus peur de lui. 

Mais pour une fois, l'Innocence blottie sous son épiderme lui avait soufflé qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Protéger, protéger. 

Pour la première fois, elle était là où elle devait être.

.

Alice soupira bruyamment, allongée à plat ventre en étoile de mer sur le sol, la joue contre la page de l'un de ses livres. Au son, Lavi releva le nez de son parchemin.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Alice se contenta d'abord d'un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Puis elle marmonna :

-Ennui...

Ils avaient, encore une fois, passé tout le début de journée dans la chambre, Alice flânant d'un album d'images à l'autre, Lavi rattrapant une partie de son retard dans son travail. Et il devait l'admettre, il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la tension de ses épaules. Ils avaient besoin de s'aérer. Il s'étira, tendant les pieds sous son bureau pour détendre ses jambes.

-On va se dégourdir les pattes... Ça te dit qu'on se balade ?

Alice bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

-Voir Allen !

Elle mima quelqu'un en train de jongler, arrachant un vague rire à Lavi.

-D'accord, d'accord. On va voir Allen...

Il se rendit alors compte que le pincement était de nouveau là. Alice dut sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose -peu importait comment elle s'y prenait- car son sourire s'estompa.

-Lavi ?

Il secoua la tête. C'était complètement ridicule, mais... peut-être qu'il aurait préféré passer un peu de temps juste avec Alice. Il sentit alors une petite main se poser entre ses omoplates. Après une hésitation, Alice frotta maladroitement son dos, comme Lavi lui avait fait de nombreuses fois lorsqu’elle était anxieuse ou se refermait sur elle-même. Il lui adressa un regard surpris. 

Elle pressa soudain sa paume plus fort, et Lavi sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le crâne. Il suffoqua, et faillit s'écrouler sur sa table. Heureusement, la sensation disparut aussitôt lorsque Alice retira sa main, comme si elle avait été brûlée. Encore sous le choc, Lavi réalisa qu'elle avait encore une fois essayé de lire quelque chose en lui, bien loin derrière ses barrières de Bookman ; comme si des années de blocage et de refoulement l'en avait empêchée. Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

-D-Désolée, pas voulais que...

Lavi resta secoué une poignée de seconde. Sa tête bourdonnait désagréablement. Il avait de nouveau la nausée. Mais surtout, c'était comme si cette fois Alice lui avait transmis quelque chose. Des extraits de souvenirs, qui n'étaient clairement pas les siens, tournaient en boucle dans un coin de sa tête. 

Une cabane en bois proche de l'effondrement ; une pièce blanche et aseptisée ; des pleurs de femme ; le hurlement du vent depuis le haut d'une falaise. Et surtout, les cris de détresse d'une enfant, qui nouaient sa gorge comme s'il avait lui-même crié. Alice.

-Lavi... Pardon...

Il revint à lui dans un sursaut, et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle le regardait, sans oser le toucher, les yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes d'angoisse. Il tendit la main vers elle.

-Eh, c'est rien, tout va bien...

Il arrêta son geste devant son mouvement de recul. Après quelques secondes, elle prit une pénible inspiration, et secoua la tête.

-Vouloir... pas mal... Pardon.

D'un regard, il vit un de ses foulards qui traînait sur un coussin. Il s'en empara, et essuya doucement les yeux trempés d'Alice.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave. Regarde, je vais bien, tu vois ?

Elle le parcourut du regard de haut en bas, et acquiesça avec retenue. Il lui sourit, et elle souffla profondément pour se détendre. Il reposa son foulard, et approcha ses doigts de la joue blanche d'Alice. Il hésita, avant d'essuyer le résidu de larme. Elle avait une peau douce, lisse, les tempes marquées de ces délicats vestiges d'écailles. De peur de l'effrayer s'il prolongeait son geste, il retira doucement sa main.

-Allez, on va voir Allen ?

.

-Allen, t'es là ? Je t'amène de la compagnie !

Personne ne répondit. Lavi toqua une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès. La chambre était définitivement vide, et la salle d'entraînement était close pour une heure par le service d'entretien. Il fut tenté d'aller voir au réfectoire, mais une voix l'arrêta en cours de route :

-Tu cherches Allen ?

Lavi se tourna pour voir Lenalee marcher dans leur direction. Il sourit. Ses beaux cheveux noirs repoussaient lentement mais sûrement, et elle avait retrouvé un pas nettement plus assuré. Elle s'approcha, un peu surprise.

-Il avait une course à faire en ville, Link est avec lui. Personne ne t'a prévenu ?

Lavi secoua la tête. Alice quant à elle resta étonnamment silencieuse. Lenalee lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Bonjour Alice. Tu as meilleure mine de jour en jour, dis-moi !

Elle s'approcha et lui glissa sur un ton espiègle :

-Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour en ville un de ces jours, rien que toutes les deux ? J'ai vu des rubans qui iraient à ravir avec tes cheveux.

Avec l'éloignement de la Citadelle, aller en ville signifier emprunter l'Arche, ce qui promettait quelques heures de paperasses. Mais après des années de café et de gentillesse apportés à la Section Scientifique, Lenalee admettait qu'elle avait quelques laissés-passés. 

Alice attrapa sa tresse pour l'examiner, haussant comiquement un sourcil. Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres, et elle acquiesça vivement, conquise par l'idée. Elle jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Lavi, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Lenalee rit, amusée.

-Alors c'est entendu ! Dès que tu seras complètement remise, on ira faire les boutiques.

Elle sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose, et se tourna de nouveau vers Lavi.

-Oh, au fait, j'ai dû oublier mon peigne dans ta chambre la dernière fois... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?

Avant même que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, Alice bondit.

-Côté bureau ! Je reviens !

Lavi voulut l'arrêter, mais elle détalait déjà dans le couloir. Il soupira.

-Elle a un peu plus d'énergie chaque jour qui passe...

Il gémit, adressant un regard faussement larmoyant à son amie.

-Tu crois que je me fais vieux ?

.

Alice referma la porte derrière elle, le peigne magnifiquement ouvragé dans la main. Lenalee l'avait effectivement oublié derrière le porte-plume, sur le bord du bureau. Comme il portait encore le parfum du shampooing de la jeune femme, Alice n'avait pas eu de mal à le retrouver. Elle émit un petit bruit de gorge appréciateur, rebroussant chemin avec l'objet dans ses mains. Il était vraiment magnifique, les pierres qui y étaient incrustées attirant son regard à chaque rayon de lumière. Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur les dents du peigne, les faisant cliqueter du bout de ses griffes. 

Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle cessa de regarder devant elle. Elle heurta soudain quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Surprise, elle recula vivement et leva les yeux, prête à s'excuser. Son regard tomba sur le visage fermé d'un jeune homme, aux traits fins et aux yeux sombres en amande. Il portait ce qui devait être une tenue d'entraînement, à en juger la forme et l'odeur tenue de sueur, de cuir et de métal. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en queue de cheval haute, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alice d'en deviner la longueur ; c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme garder ses cheveux aussi longs, à vrai dire. Elle le sonda aussitôt par réflexe, comme un chien renifle la main d'un nouveau venu. Et elle se hérissa. Son Innocence frémit dans son abdomen, prête à s'activer devant la potentielle menace.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit. Mais.... c'était différent d'Allen. Ce n'était pas une force obscure tapis dans l'ombre de son âme. Mais c'était pourtant bien plus terrifiant. Elle vit des bains de sang, entendit des appels à l'aide et des cris de souffrance, et l'odeur des lotus emplit ses narines au point de lui donner envie de vomir. Elle vit la souffrance de deux vies en un seul corps, sans rien y comprendre, dans un tourbillon de colère, de rancœur et de chagrin. Un mot apparut soudain dans sa tête, comme placardé devant ses yeux. Non. Pas un mot, un prénom, qui quitta sa bouche sans qu'elle eût le temps de le retenir.

-Alma ?

Et tout s’enchaîna.

.

Un coup de tonnerre interrompit leur conversation. Lavi tourna vivement la tête en direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Lenalee souffla de stupéfaction :

-Alice ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, Lavi détala en direction de l'explosion. Il heurta un mur dans un virage, et entendit Lenalee activer son Innocence derrière lui. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il arriva néanmoins le premier, tombant sur Yû, qui faisait face à un dragon frémissant d'hostilité. Mugen avait été activée, et le visage de Kanda affichait un mélange d'incompréhension et de pure rage. 

Dans un élan purement suicidaire, Lavi s'interposa entre les deux et écarta les bras.

-Eh, tout le monde se calme ! Alice, n'attaque pas !

L'action eu l'effet voulu. Yû reporta brutalement son attention sur le futur Bookman, et cligna des yeux presque comiquement sous la surprise. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite, et désigna le dragon de la pointe brillante de sa lame.

-Tu connais cette chose ?

Lavi leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement cette fois, et hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui, c'est la nouvelle compatible, tu as dû avoir une note ou un truc à ce sujet. Enfin... Je... suppose que personne ne t'a rien dit ? Etant donné...

Il pointa Mugen, puis Alice qui feulait.

-... la situation.

Kanda le toisa un moment en silence, avant de retourner avec méfiance son attention sur Alice, dont la queue -étonnement palmée, Lavi prit note- battait l'air avec nervosité. Elle grondait désormais d'une manière plus sourde ; sur la défensive encore, mais un peu moins prête à tenter d'égorger Yû. Lavi prit une grande inspiration.

-Écoute, elle ne représente pas un danger. Pas pour nous, en tout cas...

Kanda serra les dents. Lavi proposa alors :

-Ça ferait redescendre la tension si elle reprenait forme humain ?

-Elle a dit quelque chose, lâcha alors Kanda. Quelque chose que peu de personnes sont censés savoir. Comment peut-elle être au courant ?

Lavi glissa un regard vers Alice. Elle baissa le museau, sans pour autant quitter les deux Exorcistes du regard. A quelques mètres, Lenalee observait l'échange, prête à intervenir. Lavi ramena son attention sur Yû.

-Elle peut... regarder dans la tête des gens, expliqua-t-il en priant comme il pouvait pour que la situation s'apaise. Mais elle ne comprend pas encore où est le mal, alors... laisse-lui un peu de temps ?...

Les secondes qui suivirent lui semblèrent s'étendre encore et encore. Enfin, Yû baissa Mugen. Il fusilla Lavi du regard en rengainant sa lame.

-Empêche-la de refaire ça.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, la main toujours à proximité de son Innocence. Alice le regarda s'éloigner, et ferma les yeux. Nouveau flash de lumière verte, et elle reprit forme humaine. Cette fois-ci, à l'exception du ruban qui nouait ses cheveux, elle portait encore tous ses vêtements. Lavi souffla, et s'adossa au mur le temps de relâcher la pression. Il gémit en se massant les tempes :

-Évite de te mettre dans ses situations pareilles à l'avenir, d'accord ?

Alice vint s'adosser au mur près de lui, les oreilles encore plaquées contre son crâne et les lèvres serrées. Avec un sourire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'encre.

-Tu as fait connaissance avec Yû Kanda. Essaie de ne pas trop le titiller, c'est... ce n'est pas exactement une discipline à la portée de tous.

Il lui tira la langue pour appuyer sa boutade. Alice l'imita maladroitement, louchant légèrement. Lenalee les rejoignit, pas encore tout à fait sereine.

-Alice, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...

Lavi regarda sa protégée s'appuyer sensiblement contre lui, et continua de glisser ses doigts à travers ses mèches de jais. Il allait passer un certain temps à refaire sa tresse. Surtout avec ces quelques mèches coupées plus courtes qui encadraient son visage. 

Il cessa tout mouvement. Coupées plus courtes ? Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Lenalee l'interrogea du regard. Il sentait ses méninges tourner à plein régime. La voix peu assurée, il proposa à Alice :  
-Tu peux déposer le peigne devant la chambre de Lena ? On te rejoint après, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer après votre scène, à Yû et toi...

Alice haussa un sourcil, mais se décala néanmoins. 

-Okay... 

Elle glissa un regard à Lenalee, hésita, et prit la direction indiquée tout en leur jetant de petits coups d’œil. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait suffisamment pour être hors d'entente, Lenalee se tourna vers Lavi.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se couper les cheveux seule ?

Lenalee haussa les sourcils, avant de réfléchir à la question. Elle sembla soudain sérieuse.

-Peut-être ? Enfin, elle manque de coordination, et vue son état quand elle est arrivée, ça m'étonnerait...

-Et c'est presque impossible de trouver la Congrégation sans quelqu'un pour l'indiquer... Pourquoi on n'y a pas penser avant ? 

Il en était désormais convaincu. Alice n'avait pas toujours été seule.

.

Assis en tailleur sur l'un des coussins de la chambre, Lavi s'affairait à refaire la tresse d'Alice ; exténuée après sa rencontre avec Kanda, la jeune fille somnolait malgré sa position assise, penchant dangereusement vers l'avant sans jamais se décider à tomber. Lavi pouvait l'avouer, ce type de tâche lui plaisait plutôt. Il pouvait ainsi laisser son esprit vagabonder, sans avoir à se concentrer sur ce que faisaient ses mains. Cela lui rappelait une fois lorsqu'il était enfant, en Amérique du Sud. Lui et Bookman avaient alors fait une escale dans un petit village essentiellement habité par des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards, quelque part dans les contreforts de la Cordillère des Andes. Lavi y avait passé des heures avec quelques-unes des femmes, à apprendre à faire des nattes et d'autres coiffures traditionnelles. Malgré le contexte sombre, il se souvenait avoir beaucoup ri, et avoir été dorloté comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Là-bas, son statut d'enfant avait surpassé celui de futur Bookman à l'époque. Il sourit amèrement en se souvenant de l'une des mamans, qui était tombée sur Bookman en le maudissant d'emmener un si jeune garçon avec lui, à travers la misère du monde.

Alice remua légèrement sous sa main. Lavi revint à sa tâche, acheva les derniers centimètres, et attrapa un ruban pour attacher sa tresse. Alice tourna alors la tête vers lui. Il se demanda encore une fois à quoi elle pouvait penser, derrière ses grands yeux couleur jade qui pouvaient passer en une seconde de la joie la plus intense à la mélancolie la plus profonde. Il décida de retenter sa chance. Il s'enquit, l'air de rien :

-Alice, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Elle refusait toujours d'évoquer sa vie avant la Congrégation. Pour être honnête, Lavi n'était même pas certain qu'elle s'en souvienne vraiment. Il tenta tout de même :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a aidée ? Un autre Exorciste ?

Elle se crispa cette fois. Lavi se souvint alors des quelques souvenirs qu'elle lui avait transmis. La pièce blanche revenait souvent, le hantant presque. Tout était très flou, mais il devinait un environnement propre, presque médicale. Moderne, sans aucun rapport avec l'état primitif d'Alice à son arrivée. Il marqua une pause.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette pièce ? osa-t-il finalement.

Elle ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à le scanner, et détourna les yeux. Pendant un moment, Lavi crut qu'elle s'était complètement renfermée. Mais elle ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Peu souvenirs. Juste... salle. Cauchemars. Et...

Elle pinça les lèvres. Secoua la tête.

-Peur, Lavi. J-...

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et souffla, presque inaudible :

-J'ai... tellement... peur...

Lavi prit sa main. Elle ne lui transmit pas de souvenirs cette fois, mais il sentit clairement sa tentative pour trouver du réconfort auprès de lui. Il serra ses doigts. Pensif, il effleura les palmures entre son index et son majeur, les légères écailles sur le dos de sa main. Il aurait quelques recherches à faire. Comme Alice fixait toujours le vide, il proposa avec une timide esquisse de sourire :

-Ça te dit d'aller manger un truc ? Le réfectoire n'est pas très fréquenté à ce moment de la journée, et tu pourrais visiter un peu.

Alice revint un peu à elle, considéra la proposition, avant d'acquiescer en souriant. Sans lâcher sa main, Lavi se leva, l'incitant à le suivre. Une voix, un écho, souffla alors dans un coin de son esprit.  
Je suis là, Lys ; jamais je ne lâcherai ta main.

.

Étrangement, Alice n'avait en effet que peu de souvenirs d'avant. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'il avait toujours était à ses côtés. Il lui semblait qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Pourtant, il était son opposé. Grand, le visage marqué malgré son jeune âge, la voix grave et parlant peu. Elle n'avait jamais eu accès à ses pensées. Pourtant, l'Innocence blottie sous sa peau ne s'en inquiétait pas. Après tout, il l'avait toujours protégée. Il leur avait trouvé des abris, à manger. Il avait défendu Alice contre les humains, contre des bêtes parfois. La plupart du temps, ils étaient restés à l'écart de la civilisation. Ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment besoin de parler. Lui savait, mais n'aimait pas ça. Souvent, lorsqu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, il se réveillait en hurlant. Lui devait se souvenir de plus de choses. Alice ne pouvait pas, ses souvenirs et pensées partant en fumées chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'y accrocher. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie. 

Mais ils n'étaient pas malheureux. Alice se souvenait d'un jour où il était revenu, couvert d'égratignures, un jambon à la main. Il prenait soin d'elle quand l'Innocence en elle l'empêchait de le faire ; il coupait ses cheveux quand ils étaient trop longs et se prenaient dans les branches.   
Un jour pourtant, leur petit bonheur avait pris fin. Des monstres d'acier et de chair les avaient trouvés, et ils avaient recommencé à fuir.

.

Lavi fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri. Il saisit son Maillet, posé près de son futon, et se redressa vivement. Il posa les yeux sur Alice, roulée en boule dans son lit. Il se redressa à genoux à côté du sommier.

-Alice ?

Elle écarta ses mains de son visage, hébétée, ses traits déformés par la panique. Elle le dévisagea un instant, et sembla enfin le reconnaître. Elle déglutit, prit une grande inspiration, et souffla en tremblant. Lavi attendit avec inquiétude qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Quand elle sembla un peu plus calme, il demanda tout en se doutant de la réponse :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Alice resta silencieuse un instant. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre. Finalement, elle murmura d'une voix encore rauque :

-Plutôt... souvenir... Je... je crois.

Malgré ses derniers progrès, la fatigue faisait ressortir son accent, rendant certains mots difficiles à comprendre. Elle ajouta, la gorge nouée :

-Tu... lumière, s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr, attends...

Lavi se leva, récupéra la lampe à huile et la ralluma. A la lueur de la flamme, les traînées de larmes luisaient sur les joues d'Alice, sinuant entre les légers reliefs écailleux sous ses yeux. Lavi essuya automatiquement ces marques humides du plat de son pouce. A sa surprise, elle pressa son visage contre sa main, fermant les yeux et un pli apparaissant entre ses sourcils. Il sourit doucement, attendri malgré lui par cette mimique d'enfant.

-Tout va bien, Lys... Je suis là...

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait utilisé ce surnom, volé dans un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Alice, quant à elle, s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager avec confusion. Lavi bafouilla, contrit :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas -...

-Il... appelait aussi comme ça.

Et Lavi sentit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle pouvait lui en dire plus. Tentant sa chance, il murmura :

-Il ? Celui qui s'occupait de toi ?

Cette fois, Alice acquiesça, sans pour autant soutenir son regard. Lavi poursuivit, contenant mal son empressement :

-Tu sais son nom ? Est-ce qu'il t'a envoyée ici ?

Mais Alice se renfermait déjà. Elle secoua la tête, et se pencha pour poser son front contre l'épaule de Lavi. Le jeune homme accepta de ne pas en savoir plus, pour cette fois. L'important était qu'elle se sente à nouveau en sécurité. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, pensif. Ils avaient au moins une piste. Il s'agissait d'un homme, peut-être un proche. Et elle semblait y être étroitement attachée. Lorsqu'elle se recoucha, Lavi la borda, s'assurant qu'elle se rendormait, avant de se rasseoir sur son futon. Il était maintenant déterminé à retrouver cette personne qui comptait tant pour Alice.


	4. Chapitre 4

-Pardon cette nuit...

Lavi se pencha, cracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche, et tourna un regard surpris vers Alice.

\- « Pardon ? » Pourquoi ?

-Te réveiller. Tu être-... es fatigué à cause à moi.

Amusé à la fois par ses efforts répétés pour parler le mieux possible et sa moue déconfite, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle ne sembla cependant qu'à moitié rassurée. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, il le lui accordait. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes à la couleur inquiétante -par chance, grâce à son cache-œil un seul côté était vraiment visible-, et son teint se faisait un peu crayeux. Il avait réfléchi et tergiversé une bonne partie de la nuit après le cauchemar d'Alice. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité à montrer les crocs à Yû Kanda, elle avait paru terrifiée, et surtout déboussolée à son réveil.

Il réprima un énième bâillement, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. A côté, Alice se brossait maladroitement les dents. Elle devait faire beaucoup plus d'efforts que la majorité des gens pour effectuer plusieurs gestes du quotidien, sa coordination s'étant révélée étonnamment mauvaise. D'après Komui, c'était surtout cérébral, probablement depuis sa naissance. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, et ses tentatives avaient fini par payer ; elle pouvait par exemple manger avec des couverts, désormais. Les baguettes restaient un travail en cours.

On toqua à la porte. Lavi prit le temps de remplir le gobelet d'Alice pour qu'elle se rince la bouche, et partit ouvrir. Il tomba sur un Allen fatigué mais souriant. Il avait un pansement sur la joue et un vestige d’œil au beurre noir du côté droit, traces d'un retour de mission agitée. Lavi ne s'attarda néanmoins pas sur ces quelques ecchymoses. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et serra son ami contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Tu es revenu entier ! Et rapidement, en plus !

Allen rit légèrement contre lui, avant de grogner de douleur.

-Doucement, l'infirmière en chef m'a dit d'y aller tranquille pour commencer...

Lavi se détacha, et jeta un coup d’œil méfiant dans le couloir.

-L'autre chien-chien de Luberier n'est pas là ?

Allen roula des yeux.

-Link, tu veux dire... Il est encore à l'infirmerie. J'ai filé pendant que l'infirmière en chf lui passait un savon.

Lavi renifla un rire. Ca leur ferait les pieds, à ces gratte-papiers de Central, d'essayer de mettre une laisse à un Exorciste. D'autant plus à Allen ! Le jeune homme avaient passé sa vie à échapper aux créanciers de son maître, alors Link ? Certes, il avait son entraînement de Corbeau pour lui. Mais Lavi lui laissait jusqu'à la fin de l'année avant qu'il baisse les bras et rentre la queue entre les jambes. 

Allen lui adressa un petit regard en coin.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas si terrible. Et il a un don en pâtisserie.

Lavi prit un air offusqué devant son air presque rêveur.

-Allen, ne le laisse pas t'acheter ! 

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Lavi.

-Au fait, Alice est toujours là ? 

A ces mots, la jeune femme déboula de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore en pagaille, et se jeta au cou d'Allen. Il la rattrapa en grinçant un peu des dents, mais heureux de la serrer contre lui un instant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, rit-t-il doucement.

Alice s'écarta, et parcourut d'un œil critique ses blessures. Elle fronça même le nez et se pencha vers lui pour renifler. Allen s'empressa de la rassurer :

-Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, je serai guéri en un rien de temps, juré !

Il détourna rapidement la conversation, sa santé n'étant jamais un sujet sur lequel il aimait s'attarder.

-Au fait, tu sais si Komui a prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? 

Lavi s'assombrit. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, et sentit Alice presser légèrement son bras contre le sien.

-Je pense que ce sera uniquement une messe, cette année aussi...

Allen hocha lentement la tête, avant de murmurer :

-Oui, c'est sûrement mieux...

Même si dernièrement ils n'avaient pas perdu d'Exorcistes, les Traqueurs avaient dû faire le deuil de beaucoup des leurs ces dernières semaines. Et quoiqu'en disaient Kanda, les Traqueurs faisaient eux-aussi partie de leur espèce de gigantesque famille bancale. 

Alice tira alors sur sa manche.

-C'est quoi ? 

Elle haussait un sourcil, intriguée. Lavi frotta sa nuque de sa main libre.

-Théoriquement, c'est une fête religieuse pour célébrer la naissance de l'enfant du Christ, Jésus. 

Alice lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Il haussa les épaules.

-Un énorme anniversaire. Normalement, on a l'habitude de s'offrir des cadeaux mais... Je pense que...

-Messe, c'est dans grande pièce qui a... 

Elle tapota sa joue et leva une main pour leur indiquer d'attendre. Elle voulait trouver seule. Lavi réprima un sourire. Son visage s’éclaira soudain, et elle pointa une chose imaginaire.  
-Chapelle ! On fait la messe dans la chapelle ?

-Yup ! fit Allen en se balançant légèrement sur l'arrière de ses talons.

L'enthousiasme d'Alice s'évapora bien vite.

-'Y aura beaucoup gens...

-Je pense que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur si tu ne viens pas.

-Mais je...

-Sinon, interrompit alors Allen, il y a les balcons, non ? Personne ne vous dérangera là-haut.

Lavi interrogea Alice du regard. Elle pencha la tête.

-Tu veux bien ?

Était-elle prête ? Depuis son arrivée, elle vivait isolée des autres, confinée dans leur bulle de livres et de silence confortable. Pourrait-elle supporter de voir les gens en pleurs, des dizaines de visages inconnus, d'entendre et de sentir leurs pensées et leur peine ? Elle le regarda alors droit dans son œil découvert, étonnamment calme. Ah. Encore une fois, il avait failli oublier. Elle n'était pas une petite fille qu'il devait surprotéger contre tout. Oui, elle se réveiller en hurlant, mais ne le faisaient-ils pas tout ? Certes, elle peinait encore à comprendre ce qui l'entourait et à former ses phrases, mais elle avait ce qui fallait pour réussir. 

Il ne pourrait pas la couver pour toujours. 

-Okay, je verrais avec Komui, on essaiera de faire comme ça, céda-t-il finalement, pressant son bras contre celui d'Alice.

Elle sourit un peu, découvrant légèrement le blanc de ses crocs. Allen frappa alors dans ses mains, comme se souvenant.

-Lavi, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour la soirée du Nouvel An non-plus, je me trompe ?

A ces mots, les oreilles d'Alice se redressèrent. Elle interrogea Lavi du regard, les yeux brillants.

-Soirée ?

Effectivement, le mot sonnait bien plus festif que la messe en mémoire de gens morts au combat. Allen écarta les bras, son célèbre sourire éclatant de clown aux lèvres.

-Des tonnes de nourriture, de la musique, tout le monde avec ses plus beaux habits, des rires-...

-De l'alcool, souffla Lavi avec malice.

\- ...et les baisers sous du gui, rétorqua Allen en plissant les yeux en direction de son ami.

Lavi eut un rire nerveux. Alice passa cependant outre la pique, bloquée sur un autre point. Elle plissa le nez, les coins de ses lèvres tirés dans une moue embarrassée.

-Il faut... bien habillé ?

Lavi vit son air inquiet. Il se souvint alors de la proposition de Lenalee et lui sourit en la prenant par les épaules.

-Lenalee t'avait bien dit qu'elle t'emmènerait en ville, non ? C'est l'occasion !

Alice sembla y réfléchir, comme partagée. Elle finit par demander, toujours sur la réserve mais une lueur d'attente au fond des yeux :

-Mais... Je vais devoir sortir Congrégation, possible ?

Lavi haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêcherait. D'autant plus que Lenalee est une Exorciste expérimentée, tout devrait bien se passer !

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le bout du nez, et ajouta :

-Si tu veux, je demanderai à Komui. Rassurée ? 

Alice hocha la tête avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle restait cependant visiblement nerveuse, ses oreilles frémissant entre deux mèches de jais. Allen lui proposa de lui changer les idées en allant chercher de nouveaux livres d'images à la Bibliothèque. Alice accepta avec joie, et se précipita pour enfiler ses sandales -moins couvrantes que des bottes et donc plus confortables selon elle- et disparue avec Allen, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Une fois seul, Lavi retourna à ses livres. Du moins, il essaya. Il trébucha surtout sur l'une des chaussures abandonnée d'Alice, faisant s'effondrer une pile de carnets. Il pesta, plus contre lui cependant. Après tout, c'était sa chambre -et celle de Bookman- , c'était à lui de veiller à ce qu'elle reste en ordre. Il frotta son pied endolori d'avoir heurté la pile, et s'accroupit. Il s'agissait de ses notes personnelles, quelque chose comme huit ou neuf ans d'écriture griffonnée sur une douzaine de type de papier différent. Il en attrapa un, assez au hasard, pour le tremettre sur la base encore présente de la pile. Il haussa alors un sourcil. « Irlande ». Et, écrit plus bas : « folklore, légende et mythe ». Il s'assit plus confortablement, songeur. Il avait toujours une théorie à explorer. Il ouvrit le carnet, et le parcourut rapidement.

Il avait bien entendu noté plusieurs choses chez Alice. Ses doigts palmés et les quelques traces d'écailles sur sa peau, parmi les plus évidentes. Son apparence de dragon l'intriguait aussi. Après tout, l'Innocence laissait toujours des traces dans l'Histoire, ce qui était, autant le dire, son rayon. N'avait-il pas entendu quelque chose à ce sujet ? De plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la voix qu'il avait entendue dans le rêve d'Alice avait accent. Jamais je ne lâcherai ta main. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait trouvé, enfin, une piste sur l'origine d'Alice ? Il retrouva enfin le nom de la créature, quelques lettres griffonnées dans un coin de page avec son écriture de l'époque. Oilliphéist, créature du folklore celte, monstre à la forme de dragon. A cela, quelques pages plus loin, s'ajoutait les mythes de Li Ban, une jeune femme changée en une sorte de sirène, mi-femme mi-poisson, pour échapper à la noyade. Il sourit, fasciné de voir que l'Innocence était encore pleine de surprises. Il parcourut encore quelques pages, mais ses notes contenaient par la suite surtout des remarques, des annotations et données chiffrées sur les conflits auxquels il avait assisté durant cette période. Il referma le carnet. Alice allait adorer.

.

Alice tira sur le col du manteau qu'elle portait, peu à son aise. Il sentait Lenalee à plein nez, et même si l'odeur de la jeune femme ne la dérangeait pas d'habitude, le fait de l'avoir sur elle lui donnait une impression étrange, comme si elle portait une seconde peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais au moins, le vêtement avait le mérite de la protéger du froid, et aussi -et surtout- des regards. A ses côtés, Lenalee lui sourit, et Alice sentit une onde de réconfort la traversait. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Allen avait obtenu le feu vert pour les transporter à l'aide de l'Arche jusqu'à une petite ville du sud de l'Angleterre, où aucun Akuma n'avait était signalé depuis des lustres. Alice, d'abord stressée par la foule et les bruits nouveaux, s'était vite émerveillée de voir autant de gens au même endroit. De plus, à moins de vraiment s'attarder sur elle, personne ne pouvait la différencier d'une jeune fille lambda ; des moufles cachaient ses doigts, et un bonnet suffisait à dissimuler ses oreilles. Pour ses yeux, la luminosité plus douce de l'hiver lui permettait de garder ses pupilles bien rondes, et avec l'écharpe qui mangeait la moitié de son visage, elle ne courait aucun risque. Même Lenalee avait laissé son uniforme à la Congrégation pour éviter d'attirer les regards. Le temps d'une petite journée, elles pouvaient se permettre d'être presque comme des citoyennes normales.

Toutes les boutiques étaient encore décorées, et une troupe d'enfants les dépassa en riant et en se chamaillant. Alice les sonda rapidement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle joie de vivre. Elle les suivit un instant du regard, vaguement rêveuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait été comme eux, autrefois. Une enfant. Heureuse, elle n'en savait rien. Même si sa mémoire revenait bribe par bribe, elle en savait encore trop peu sur son propre passé. Et elle devait être honnête, elle n'était pas vraiment impatiente d'en apprendre plus.

La bande s'arrêta alors, devant un petit stand ambulant. Alice pila et leva le nez. L'odeur qui en émanait était douce et sucrée, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Lenalee remarqua ses yeux brillants, et sourit avec amusement.

-Ce sont des marrons grillés. Tu en veux ?

Alice tourna la tête vers elle, et ouvrit la bouche. Toujours peu à l'aise avec les mots, elle finit finalement par se contenter d'acquiescer avec entrain. Lenalee se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le vendeur, tirant gentiment sa main pour l'inciter à la suivre. Les enfants s'écartèrent sur leur passage, et ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Alice enfonça instinctivement son nez plus loin dans son écharpe, les yeux baissés. Néanmoins, c'était Lenalee qu'ils regardaient. Il y avait en effet assez peu d'asiatiques dans cette région provinciale de l'Angleterre ; Alice à côté, malgré ses quelques traits particuliers, restait occidentale, donc presque banale dans un lieu comme celui-ci tant qu'on ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. 

Pendant que Lenalee commandait deux barquettes de marrons chauds, les enfants se rassemblèrent un peu plus autour d'elles. Bien vite, leurs regards fascinés dévièrent sur les sucreries, qu'ils fixaient tous avec envie, échangeant des coups de coudes et chuchotant entre eux dans un dialecte qu'Alice ne comprenait pas vraiment. La jeune fille jeta un regard au stand, puis un autre aux enfants, et s'avança. Sans hésiter, ou plutôt sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se pencha et plongea sa main dans les marrons brûlants, sous les exclamations outrées puis affolées du vendeur. Lenalee attrapa vivement son bras.

-Alice, attention !

Elle lui retira rapidement la main du bac, lui arracha presque son gant sous la panique, et examina rapidement sa paume.

-Il ne faut pas faire ça, Alice, c'est dangereux ! Et puis, j'en ai déjà acheté, tu vois ? Ce n'était pas la peine de-...

Alice retira sa main meurtrie, vexée et déconfite. Les palmures sensibles de ses doigts la brûlaient un peu, mais pas autant que ses joues chauffées par la honte. Lenalee suivit alors le regard qu'elle jetait aux enfants, et comprit. Avec un soupir, elle demanda doucement :

-Tu voulais leur en acheter, c'est bien ça ?

Avant qu'Alice n'ait pu répondre, Lenalee sortit à nouveau son porte-monnaie. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle posa une impressionnante poignée de pièces devant le vendeur, les faisant cliqueter sous son nez rougi par le froid.

-Pour m'excuser de cet incident, je vous achète ce qu'il vous reste, c'est possible ?

Alice releva la tête, stupéfaite. Lenalee commença ensuite à distribuer les barquettes de marrons, et les enfants s'exclamèrent de joie, la remerciant à tour de rôle et se bousculant pour avoir leur part le plus vite possible. Lenalee leur recommanda bien sûr de faire attention, non sans un petit sourire en coin à Alice. Autour d'eux, les passants souriaient, murmurant entre eux. Alice n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions positives à la fois, et la brûlure de sa main fut vite oubliée. 

Enfin, Lenalee lui tendit sa part. Alice prit la barquette avec déférence et huma doucement l'odeur des marrons chauds.

-Attention cette fois, d'accord ?

. 

La suite se déroula bien plus calmement. Elles se contentèrent d'abord de regarder les vêtements au travers des vitrines. Alice voyait bien que les pièces de papier épinglées dessus affichaient des prix effarants, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement conscience de ce que cela représentait. Lenalee semblait de toute façon avoir une idée bien précise de la boutique dans laquelle elles devaient se rendre, et Alice fut ravie de se laisser guider. Sur le chemin, elle fit l'effort de parler un peu, racontant ses progrès dans la vie de tous les jours, ses visites de la Congrégation, et s'extasiant des derniers tours de passe-passe qu'Allen lui avait montrés. Elle fut elle-même surprise de sentir les mots lui venir plus simplement, et articuler était moins pénible.

Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin. Alice ne put bien sûr pas lire l'enseigne, mais Lenalee lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un tailleur, quelqu'un pouvant leur confectionner des vêtements sur-mesure. En entrant, Alice fut assaillie par les odeurs ; des résidus de teinture, de la laine, du coton, du bois, plusieurs fragrances exotiques et sucrées ; un mélange qu'elle décida agréable. Au comptoir, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les regarda entrer de par-dessus ses lunettes. Alice vit à la petite étincelle dans ses yeux minces qu'elle reconnaissait Lenalee, mais se garda de l'analyser davantage. Elle porta nerveusement une main à son écharpe, la gardant haute pour garder son visage dissimulé. Lenalee lui prit gentiment le bras pour arrêter son geste, lui souriant encore une fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une alliée de la Congrégation. En fait, elle a appris beaucoup de choses à Johnny. Tu sais, le garçon qui a pris tes mesures pour ton uniforme.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le comptoir tout en ôtant son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. 

-Bonjour, Miss Olivia, cela faisait longtemps !

La femme lui répondit d'un salut de tête.

-Mademoiselle Lee, fit la femme sobrement. Je suppose que vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez.

Avec un sourire, Lenalee posa ses mains sur le bois verni du comptoir. Elle jeta un regard plein de malice à Alice. Cette dernière déglutit. Un tel sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. 

-Vous avez vu juste...

.

Lavi toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il songea d'abord que le bureau de Komui était vide, et il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'un juron étouffé lui prouva qu'il y avait bien un occupant. Une suite de pas rapides plus tard, Komui lui ouvrit, une tasse de café à moitié vide à la main et un bleu commençant à apparaître sur son front. Lavi haussa un sourcil.

-Un truc vous est encore tombé dessus ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Komui grimaça et balaya le sujet d'un revers de main, avant de reprendre son sourire.

-Que me vaut ta visite, Lavi ? Lenalee m'a dit qu'elle emmenait Alice en ville, pour faire des emplettes de fin d'année. Pas trop inquiet ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, admit Lavi, tandis que Komui le faisait rentrer et fermait la porte derrière eux.

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre, toujours assez incertain de la nature du lien qu'il avait avec Alice. Il sortit plutôt de sa poche la raison de sa venue.

-Je ne sais pas si ça donnera grand-chose, mais voici quelques cheveux d'Alice. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes avec vos histoires... d'ADN, mais s'il y a la moindre chance que ça nous mène quelque part, autant essayer.

Komui acquiesça, quoique intrigué, et prit le morceau de papier plié. Il interrogea ensuite Lavi du regard, ses yeux perçant presque à travers le crâne de l'Exorciste par-dessus ses lunettes.

-J'en déduis que tu as du nouveau.

Lavi haussa les épaules. Prenant appui sur le bord du bureau, il récita le peu d'informations en sa possession :

-Elle était accompagnée jusqu'à assez récemment. Une personne de sexe masculin à priori, irlandais si je ne me trompe pas sur l'accent. Je n'ai pas pu en déduire le comté, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille, ou -il ajouta avec une légère réticence- un fiancé possiblement, à en juger l'âge d'Alice et son attachement pour lui.

Il détestait cette idée. Viscéralement. Pour tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il avait toujours trouvé que les gens s'engageaient bien trop vite sur la voie du mariage, ou qui n'en avaient pas le choix, et Alice était encore si jeune. Mais il était de son devoir de parler de toutes les pistes dont il disposait. Il reprit :

-Elle m'a aussi transmis certains de ses souvenirs par accident. 

-Transmis, tu dis ? 

Komui attrapa un calepin parmi sa montagne de papier.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Ton ressenti, comment elle s'y ait prise ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils et frémit en se rappelant la sensation.

-Pas très agréable. Invasif, et un peu comme si un cheval m'avait donné un coup de sabot dans les tripes, mais... psychiquement ? 

Il lâcha un léger rire gêné.

-Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens...

Komui acquiesça et prit ses notes, avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Et les souvenirs ? Tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agissait ? 

-La plupart sont trop flous, mais il y a cette... pièce, une sorte de laboratoire. Ça avait l'air de la terrifier.

Komui sembla soudain pensif à ces mots. Il posa son carnet sur son bureau, et appuya son menton dans sa main.

-Un laboratoire, dis-tu ?

-Ou une chambre d'hôpital, mais plutôt avancée. Le genre qu'on voit rarement en pleine campagne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Komui fit pivoter sa chaise machinalement, tournant lentement sur lui-même une ou deux fois.

-Ce qui expliquerait sa peur du matériel médical, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se remit soudain sur ses pieds et reprit le morceau de papier contenant les cheveux d'Alice.

-Je vais commencer les analyses tout de suite. Mais je ne te promets rien avant quelques jours.

Lavi acquiesça, compréhensif. Même si les missions étaient plus diffuses, il restait du travail. Il s'excusa et tourna les talons, dans l'idée de quitter le bureau et de retourner à ses propres montagnes de papiers. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, et il revint sur ses pas.

-Komui, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon lorsque Lenalee et Alice revinrent à la Citadelle. Elles firent une rapide escale à l'infirmerie pour appliquer du baume sur les légères brûlures de la main d'Alice, non sans quelques remontrances de l'infirmière en Chef. Lenalee raccompagna ensuite Alice à sa chambre, ou du moins celle que cette dernière partageait toujours avec Lavi. Ce sujet semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup tracasser Lenalee. Une histoire de convention sociale ? Probablement, mais Alice n'était pas certaine de comprendre ou même de vouloir s'en soucier. Tous ces codes l'agaçaient profondément. Ce n'était pas comme si on attendait d'elle qu'elle s'y conforme. C'était des histoires de vraies personnes, pas-... 

« Vraies personnes » ?

La tirant de ses pensées, Lenalee demanda soudain, à quelques pas de la porte :

-Tu ne veux pas avoir ta propre chambre ? Après tout, Bookman rentrera bientôt, et tu auras ton propre insigne dans quelques jours. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tes propres quartiers ? Ta propre salle de bain, ton propre lit, tes propres placards pour mettre tes nouveaux vêtements, ce genre de choses.

Alice fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas la question. Après tout, n'était-elle pas l'Innocence de Lavi ? Si elle changeait de chambre, cela risquait de tout compliquer lorsque Lavi aurait besoin d'elle, non ? Comme Lenalee semblait toujours attendre une réponse, Alice s'enquit à haute voix, interloquée et un peu prise au dépourvu :

-Pourquoi ? Je... suis... Je suis Innocence de Lavi, non ? Pourquoi chambre à moi ?

Elles cessèrent de marcher. De plus en plus décontenancée par la direction que prenait la conversation, Alice tourna la tête vers Lenalee. Cette dernière semblait sidérée. Alice la sonda par réflexe, mais ne comprit pas plus la raison de sa surprise. Lenalee la prit alors par les épaules, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Alice pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de la jeune femme jusque dans ses doigts agrippés à ses épaules, et ses traits semblaient plus crispés.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es notre amie, notre camarade, pas notre-...

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour tenter de calmer le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Alice sentait que quelque chose tentait de remonter à la surface derrière les yeux d'ordinaire doux de Lenalee, encore un fantôme du passé qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser sortir. 

Lenalee reprit alors d'une voix basse, aussi patiente que possible mais le cœur visiblement au bord des lèvres :

-Tu n'es pas une « chose ». Et-... Et tu es encore moins la leurs... Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Non, Alice ne comprenait pas. 

Lenalee eut soudain l'air attristé. Elle secoua la tête, abasourdie.

-Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille...

Alice allait demander des explications, lorsque Lenalee la prit dans ses bras. Alice se raidit d'abord. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas plus ce brusque changement de situation que les pensées de la jeune femme. Lenalee n'était-elle pas fâchée contre elle ? Elle avait l'air en colère. Ou triste. Mais contre qui ? Non, Alice ne comprenait pas. Elle sentait les vestiges de chaînes sur ses poignets comme des insectes sous sa peau, entendait des mots anciens et cruels murmurés à son oreille sans qu'elle n'y comprennent quoique ce soit, sentait des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes rouler sur ses joues. Près de sa tempe, Lenalee murmura alors :

-Tu es ta propre personne, Alice... Tu n'appartiens qu'à toi-même. Et personne n'a le droit de te faire croire le contraire.

Alice la sonda à nouveau, et comprit. Lenalee avait été une prisonnière auparavant. Elle aussi. Enchaînée, coupée du monde, forcée de servir et d'exister pour une organisation dont elle ne connaissait alors rien. Elle avait été tenue à l'écart de sa propre famille par l'Ordre lui-même, avant que Komui ne se batte et prenne la direction de la Branche Européenne. Et elle avait regagné sa liberté ; en partie, du moins. 

Mais... Alice ne savait pas si c'était la même chose pour elle. Après tout, n'était-elle pas elle-même une forme d'Innocence ? N'était-il donc pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle ait un Compatible ? Sinon, comment expliquer son attachement pour Lavi, ce besoin de le protéger contre tout, cet instinct qui la prenait aux tripes ? Comment justifier sa place dans cet Univers de guerre sainte et de monstres ? 

Comme éveillée par ses doutes, l'Innocence se mit à gronder, menaçante, quelque part au creux de son esprit. Non, elle n'était pas libre, c'était impossible, Lenalee se trompait, elle-...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lenalee de lire dans son esprit. Elle la prit à nouveau par les épaules, et la regarda dans les yeux. Alice déglutit, la gorge horriblement nouée.

-Il n'est pas ton « maître », Alice. Il est ton ami. Nous sommes tes amis. Et je te promets que nous te protégerons, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ne pas être une chose. Être sa propre personne. Ses amis. Ses camarades. Alice eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds, l'Innocence rugissant à ses oreilles. 

Elle hurla à son tour.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, Lavi fut aussitôt assailli par les vagues de détresse qu'envoyait Alice autour d'elle. La jeune femme se débattait maladroitement dans les bras de Lenalee, criant, pleurant à s'en briser la voix. L'Innocence sur son ventre brillait d'un éclat inquiétant, la lueur passant même à travers le tissu épais de sa robe. La chambre était sans dessus-dessous, les journaux éparpillés sur le sol et certains objets comme éjectés contre les murs. Aussitôt, Lavi voulut avancer, tout son être lui hurlant de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Alice se calme, pour que cette sensation horrible s'arrête. Cependant, Lenalee lui adressa un regard, lui intimant de rester à distance. Lavi s'immobilisa, se sentant comme un chien de chasse à l'arrêt, l’œil écarquillé. Le tiraillement dans son estomac ne cessa pas. Lenalee ne le quitta pas du regard pendant quelques secondes, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il risquait de tout gâcher s'il approchait. Elle ramena ensuite son attention sur Alice, continuant de la bercer comme elle pouvait en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes en chinois ou l'un de ses dialectes, sa langue maternelle. Lavi abdiqua finalement et il s'adossa au mur, impuissant, ses jambes menaçant de céder. Il ne pouvait que regarder Alice, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête prête à exploser. C'était comme si la crise n'allait jamais finir.

Lentement néanmoins, à force de murmures réconfortants et de doigts fins courant dans ses cheveux en bataille, Alice sembla enfin s'apaiser. Il lui fallut encore d'interminables minutes pour que ses cris de détresse se changent en sanglots et hoquets. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Vidé était probablement le mot juste. Elle reposa mollement sa tête contre la poitrine de Lenalee, les yeux vides et ses épaules tressaillant régulièrement. 

Lavi crut alors le moment bien choisi pour avancer. La suite lui prouva le contraire. Alice qui, par miracle, ne l'avait apparemment jusque-là pas remarqué, posa ses yeux troublés par les larmes sur lui ; et Lavi crut se prendre une décharge électrique. Alice se raidit brutalement, et se remit à crier, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, repoussant de nouveau Lenalee avec une vigueur renouvelée. Les vitres tremblèrent, et Lenalee sembla serrer les dents.

-Non ! Pars ! Pars, Lavi !

Lenalee tenta difficilement de la ramener contre elle. Elle jeta un regard dépassé à Lavi, suppliante. 

Lavi était tout aussi perdu, si pas plus. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang ? Il resta figé, tétanisé devant une scène dont il ignorait la cause. Devait-il réellement partir ? Ou s'imposer en priant pour que ce soit la bonne solution cette fois ? 

Et puis, Alice lâcha une nouvelle plainte de détresse, proche de celle d'une bête à l'agonie. Le sang de Lavi ne fit qu'un tour. Il traversa sans même s'en rendre compte la distance qui lui restait à parcourir, s'agenouilla au bord du lit, et referma ses bras sur Alice. Elle se tendit instantanément, plus rigide que la corde d'un arc. Elle voulut s'écarter, se dégager de son étreinte désespérée, mais elle lui transmit aussi quelques bribes de pensées dans sa panique. Lavi y vit sa peur de l'abandon, son incompréhension du monde, et la terreur de voir toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer. Il avait la tête qui tournait, la nausée brûlait sa gorge. Mais il refusa de la lâcher, lui transmettant en retour tout le support dont elle avait besoin autant qu'il en était capable. Elle tenta de se dégager à nouveau, le frappa au passage, mais il tint bon. L'Innocence le brûlait à travers le tissu, et bientôt les mains d'Alice changèrent de cible, tentant d'arracher la peau de son propre visage. Lavi attrapa ses poignets pour la retenir. Il savait, sentait ce qui se passait. Si elle continuait ainsi, l'Innocence allait se retourner contre elle, la ronger, la rejeter. Alice hurla à nouveau, et un des carreaux de la fenêtre se fissura. Lavi serra les dents, les oreilles sifflantes. 

Il attrapa soudain le visage d'Alice entre ses mains, ignorant les griffes qui s'enfonçaient désormais dans ses poignets, et il cracha :

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Tu m'entends ?! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Débats-toi tant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas te détruire !

Elle cessa complètement de bouger. Ses yeux exorbités se plantèrent dans celui de Lavi, comme pour y chercher une faille, ou au contraire, quelque chose pour se raccrocher. Il ne la lâcha pas, soutenant son regard, ignorant les griffes dans sa chaire. Il tiendrait bon, pour elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, où chacun semblait retenir sa respiration, Alice lâcha une légère plainte, presque un soupir. De l'acceptation. Après une hésitation, Lenalee reprit ses murmures rassurants, et Lavi sentit les épaules de sa protégée se décrisper lentement. Les griffes se rétractèrent, et elle laissa ses mains retomber mollement contre ses flancs. Lavi soupira de soulagement, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Alice, près de sa tempe. 

La chambre fut soudain silencieuse. Les seuls sons étaient les respirations encore fortes et saccadées d'Alice, les chuchotements de Lenalee, et le bruit de la pendule. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, Alice à demi-endormie entre leurs deux étreintes.

Lenalee fut la première à s'écarter. Doucement, elle pressa le dos de sa main contre le front d'Alice. Elle pinça les lèvres et adressa un regard à Lavi, qui crut comprendre le message. Sa crise avait fait monter sa température. Soucieuse, Lenalee se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle revint bientôt avec une compresse humide, qu'elle passa sur le visage d'Alice ; cette dernière resta inconsciente, ses yeux mi-clos cachés par le film blanc de sa troisième paupière.

Lavi murmura avec un maigre sourire :

-On voit que tu as l'habitude de t'occuper de Komui...

Lenalee haussa simplement les épaules, tapotant la compresse avec davantage de douceur là où la peau d'Alice se changeait en écailles.

-Il a tendance à avoir des accès de fièvre quand il travaille trop. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de sa santé...

Lavi acquiesça, sans quitter Alice du regard. Il allongea sa protégée en douceur, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller, et la recouvrit du drap en caressant ses cheveux. Il souffla :

-Elle avait l'air... terrifiée. Que s'est-il passé ?

Lenalee posa alors une main sur son épaule, pressante.

-On peut aller dans le couloir, pour parler ?

.

Lavi avait déjà entendu parler d'histoires comme celle-ci. Des témoignages d'esclaves qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie d'homme libre, au point de sombrer dans une grande détresse voir, même la folie une fois affranchis. Certains allaient jusqu'à supplier leurs maîtres de les reprendre, incapable de vivre par eux-mêmes, de réapprendre à réfléchir, et ce malgré les pires sévices. Leur esprit brisé semblait simplement incapable de guérir. 

Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était aussi le cas d’Alice. De frustration, il tapa dans le mur, se contenant comme il pouvait. L'asservissement était bien l'une des facettes les plus abjectes de l'être humain. Il avait beau avoir été témoin de plus morbide, de champs de bataille, et de fosses communes remplies de corps de femmes et d'enfants, d'une certaine façon cet acte d'arracher toute liberté à un individu le rebutait toujours autant. Le corps, il comprenait. Mais arracher l'identité de quelqu'un lui qui en avait pourtant eu tant... 

Derrière lui, Lenalee attendait patiemment qu'il parle, les bras croisés dans une posture soucieuse. Il soupira, et pressa son front contre le mur frais.

-Si seulement j'avais réalisé plus tôt...

-Lavi... Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Au contraire, je pense que tu peux l'aider à changer sa vision des choses, non ? Et puis...

Elle marqua une pause, avant de sourire faiblement.

-Je crois-... Je crois que même si elle ne le réalisait pas encore, elle avait déjà compris au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait être libre. Après tout, elle t'a bien demandé de lui apprendre à parler, non ? C'était un premier pas, qu'elle en soit consciente ou non.

Lavi ne répondit pas. C'était différent de l'esclavage. Alice ne se voyait pas comme un être humain, ou même comme une vulgaire bête, mais comme une Innocence devant être liée à un compatible. Bon, elle était une Innocence, dans une certaine mesure. La limite était mince. Sa nature si singulière le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Si seulement les recherches de Komui pouvaient leur en apprendre un peu plus...

Pourtant, il savait que malgré son statut unique, à part, elle était une personne. Une personne fondamentalement gentille, souriante, qui aimait le monde et apprendre. Il tapa légèrement son front contre la pierre fraîche du mur, et ferma les yeux.

-Si seulement j'en savais plus sur ce qu'elle a traversé...

Lenalee s'approcha et tapota affectueusement son dos. Surpris, il lui glissa un regard. Il n'était pas sûr de s'habituer un jour à ce sourire. Il détourna l’œil.

-Merci de t'être occupée d'elle.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, tu sais que je l'adore. En fait, c'est même un peu ma faute si elle s'est mise dans cet état...

Entendant le ton désolé de sa voix, il l'interrogea du regard. Elle soupira et expliqua sans oser le regarder :

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore sa propre chambre.... Après tout, je ne suis pas certaine que Bookman soit vraiment d'accord pour qu'elle reste avec vous. D'ailleurs, tu as pu le contacter ?

Lavi grimaça.

-Les communications sont très limitées, tu sais... Et puis, je ne sais pas encore comment il va le prendre, pour tout te dire...

Le regard plein de sympathie de Lenalee ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

-C'est un mauvais moment à passer.

Elle ajouta néanmoins, plus sévère :

-Ce qui n'enlève pas le souci de la chambre. Ce serait peut-être mieux pour elle, pour qu'elle comprenne que sa vie lui appartient.

Même si c'était en partie erroné. Un Exorciste n'était jamais complètement maître de sa vie. Néanmoins, Lavi comprenait le sentiment.

-Il y a une chambre libre près de la tienne, non ? demanda-t-il. Ça serait une bonne idée, pour qu'elle ne soit pas livrée à elle-même d'un coup.

Lenalee hocha la tête.

-J'en parlerai à mon frère, proposa-t-elle.

Elle serra gentiment son bras.

-Essaie de te reposer en attendant, d'accord ?

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Lavi la suivit du regard, le cœur serré. Qu'aurait-il fait sans son aide ?


End file.
